


50 Shades Of Swan-Mills - Traduction de CoppeliaRose

by EvilChachouuu



Series: Traductions de CoppeliaRose [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Français | French, Funny, Hot, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Leather, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Scars, Smut, Teen Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Translation, Waffles, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: Bien qu'un peu effrayée, Emma est aussi extrêmement fascinée lorsqu'elle trouve la salle de jeux de Regina par accident. Après avoir eu connaissance des pratiques effectuées dans cette pièce, elle devient beaucoup plus attentive vis-à-vis de la personne et du corps de la Reine. #SWANQUEEN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 Shades Of Swan-Mills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300604) by [CoppeliaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose). 



> La publication des chapitres ne sera peut-être pas régulière, ce sera au rythme de l'avancement de la traduction.
> 
> POV (Point Of View) = Point de vue

- _Tu reprends du vin ?_ Je demande en voulant servir un autre verre à Emma, mais je me rends compte que la bouteille est vide.  
- _Je vais en chercher une autre._ Sourit-elle avant de se lever. _Où le ranges-tu ?_  
\- _La cave à vin, deuxième porte à droite, descends les marches et va à gauche._  
Je me lève et je vais chercher d'autres amuse-gueules au fromage pour accompagner ledit vin. Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, Emma n'est toujours pas revenue et je me demande ce qui peut lui prendre autant de temps. Mes instructions étaient assez claires, non ?  
*Si cette blonde se perd dans ma maison … *

\- _Emma ?_ Je soupire et pars à sa recherche, je vois que la porte du sous-sol est ouverte, je descends et regarde dans la cave à vin. Emma n'est pas là. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement et je me dirige vers la porte opposée à ma cave à vin.

\- _Tu ne devrais vraiment pas être là._ Dis-je en me laissant tomber contre le montant de la porte, je regarde la blonde qui tient un fouet en cuir dans ses mains, l'inspectant attentivement. La sauveuse sursaute et halète, elle lève les yeux vers moi avec le rouge lui montant aux joues puisque je l'ai clairement surprise.  
\- _Mon Dieu … j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque …_  
\- _Regina ira très bien. Je te signale que je ne porte pas la barbe._ Je lui fais un petit sourire satisfait et marche à travers la pièce, je lui prends le fouet des mains et je fais glisser les lanières en cuir sur mes doigts.  
\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de donjon du sexe ?_  
\- _Pas une sorte de. C'en est un._ Je repose le fouet et regarde Emma. Elle déglutit difficilement.  
\- _C'est ce que vous faisiez avec Robin ?_ Elle arque un sourcil et je secoue négativement la tête.  
\- _Lorsque j'ai voulu lui dire, les gens se transformaient en singe ou la ville gelait … Puis tu as été tellement adorable en lui ramenant sa femme …_  
\- _C'était Zéléna, ça ne compte pas vraiment._ Elle essaie de se défendre.  
\- _Le fait est que je n'ai jamais eu à lui dire._

Emma regarde à nouveau tout autour d'elle, clairement fascinée par tout ça.  
\- _Alors, as-tu utilisé ça sur quelqu'un dans cette ville ?_  
Je ris puis finis par sourire.  
\- _Je suis le Maire … Si tu as déjà entendu que j'ai fouetté un résident … Tu dois être folle, Miss Swan._  
\- _Alors, pourquoi as-tu tout ça ? Quel est l'intérêt si tu ne peux pas l'utiliser ?_  
Elle glisse sa main sur le cuir de la table spéciale qui se trouve là. Je me rapproche de la blonde et lui murmure à l'oreille.  
\- _Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'utilisais pas._  
Je peux aisément voir Emma frissonner et la chair de poule se propager sur sa peau.  
\- _Qu … quoi ?_  
\- _Tu m'as très bien entendue, Miss Swan._ Je ronronne puis mets une certaine distance entre nous, je me déplace lentement pour m'asseoir sur l'une de mes chaises spéciales. Elle me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

\- _Avec qui ?_ Me demande-t-elle et je ne fais que sourire un peu plus largement. Elle me scrute avec un regard perplexe avant d'essayer lentement : _Sur toi-même ?_ Suppose-t-elle.  
Je hoche doucement la tête.  
\- _Bien sûr, la véritable affaire est impossible. Je m'occupe avec quelques objets intéressants ici._  
Cela suscite sérieusement son intérêt. Elle se déplace lentement pour s'asseoir sur la table rembourrée en cuir et se lèche les lèvres. Je suis sure qu'elle est envahie d'un tas de révélations à propos de qui était vraiment la « Méchante Reine » sous toute cette conduite royale. Même si je ne suis plus la Reine, mais intérêts n'ont pas changé.

\- _Est-ce que tu aimes ça, la douleur ?_ La blonde s'appuie sur ses mains et m'observe.  
\- _Dis-moi, Miss Swan. As-tu déjà été fessé durant l'un de tes … ébats ?_ Je demande en croisant lentement les jambes.  
\- _Peut-être … quelques fois._ Glousse-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.  
\- _As-tu détesté cela, ou est-ce que cela a attisé le feu ?_ Je dis la fin de ma phrase sur un ton beaucoup plus séducteur. À en juger par sa réaction, elle semble comprendre de quoi je veux parler. _En réalité, ce n'est pas si étrange. Peut-être que tout cet attirail peut sembler intimidant, mais on s'y amuse beaucoup._ Je me lève lentement et adresse un doux sourire à la femme. _Peut-être qu'un jour, nous jouerons._ Je ronronne avant de me tourner, quittant la salle de jeux pour aller chercher ce vin.

~*~ POV EMMA ~*~

*Est-ce que Regina est en train de flirter avec moi ?*  
C'est l'une des premières choses qui me vient à l'esprit lorsqu'elle quitte la « salle de jeux » comme elle l'a si bien dit avec éloquence. Je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps après m'être fait implanter des images de la femme en train de se donner du plaisir. Je ne peux pas le gérer. Je sors précipitamment de la salle de jeux, me heurtant au dos de Regina puis elle se redresse, en tenant une bouteille de vin.  
\- _Attention Miss Swan. Ce vin est onéreux. Je préférerais qu'il coule dans ta gorge plutôt que sur le sol._ Elle jette un regard par-dessus son épaule avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.  
Je fais rapidement un pas en arrière, le dos contre la porte close du donjon de Regina.  
- _Désolée._ Dis-je rapidement et je me dépêche pour rejoindre le salon. Je m'assois sur le canapé et j'attends le retour de ma partenaire de boisson.

Finalement, Regina s'assoit, la bouteille maintenant ouverte et avec deux nouveaux verres. Je l'observe alors qu'elle verse le vin, soudainement très attentive en tout ce qui la concerne. Comment elle enroule ses doigts autour de la bouteille et où ces doigts ont pu aller …  
\- _Si j'avais su que ma salle de jeux aurait un tel effet positif sur toi, je te l'aurais montré plus tôt …_ Dit la Reine et je la regarde fixement.  
\- _Positif ?_  
\- _J'ai finalement fait taire la Sauveuse, sans la dague._  
Je peux dire qu'elle est seulement en train de plaisanter, mais elle a raison. Je n'ai pas les mots pour ce que je viens de découvrir à propos de Regina Mills. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça, je pense que je n'aurais jamais pu l'être … Mais quoi qu'il en soit, même si c'est quelque peu choquant et peut-être tabou, ça ne rend pas la chose moins excitante.

- _Que voulais-tu dire par « Peut-être qu'un jour, nous jouerons » ?_  
\- _Je pensais que c'était assez clair, Miss Swan. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu puisses te méprendre sur ce que cela veut dire._ Dit-elle d'un ton neutre et bois une gorgée de vin.  
Je scrute ces lèvres rouges charnues entrer en contact le verre, comment elles s'écartent pour laisser passer le liquide à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Je frissonne et détourne le regard. C'est dangereux de la regarder maintenant, encore pire que d'habitude. Une chose est sûre, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'un jour je puisse la regarder de façon normale à nouveau. Elle me fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties avec qui que ce soit auparavant, pas même avec Crochet. La vérité est que ça me flanque une de ces trouilles.


	2. Chapter 2

Je halète lorsque je sens soudainement une main sur mon épaule.  
- _Bon sang, Swan … Tu as été sur les nerfs toute la semaine. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, love ?_ Demande Crochet et je me tourne vers lui.  
\- _Non, tout va bien._ Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse.  
\- _Eh bien, quelque chose te tourmente l'esprit._ Dit-il en se rapprochant. _Peut-être que je peux t'aider à ne plus y penser._ Il fait un clin d'œil. _Avec toi, moi et une bouteille de rhum, je suis sûr que nous pouvons faire quelque chose._ Il sourit et je glousse.  
\- _Je suis sûre que toi et le rhum avez déjà bien sympathisé aujourd'hui._ Dis-je en lui donnant un bonbon à la menthe.  
- _Sérieusement Swan …_ Il le regarde d'un air incrédule et soupire avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Je change rapidement de position, je n'ai pas envie d'être coincée à nouveau contre le mur par le pirate. Notre relation avance lentement, mais je peux dire qu'il devient impatient alors que je n'ai pas du tout envie de me presser.

\- _Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Killian ?_ Je change de sujet et range quelques dossiers sur mon bureau.  
\- _En fait, je cherche ton père, mais suppose que si tu es là, il doit être en patrouille._ Dit-il et je hoche la tête.  
\- _Il sera de retour dans une heure environ. Je peux lui laisser un message si tu veux._  
- _Pas besoin love, je reviendrai._ Dit-il puis il commence à partir avant de se tourner vers moi. _Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demande-t-il.  
Je souris et hoche la tête.  
\- _Ouais … bien sûr._  
- _D'accord, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps._ Dit-il avant de partir à nouveau.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et je m'accoude sur mon bureau. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Vraiment.

C'est alors que je l'entends. L'écho des talons claquant sur le sol du couloir se rapproche rapidement. Il y a qu'une seule personne qui marche avec confiance en portant ce genre de chaussures.  
\- _Bonjour, Miss Swan._ Dit Regina lorsqu'elle s'arrête.  
Je lève lentement les yeux et je me redresse.  
\- _Regina._ Dis-je pour la saluer et la femme arque un sourcil.  
\- _Tu … semble tourmentée._ Le Maire se rapproche et pose son sac sur le bureau. Elle se rapproche encore et fronce les sourcils. _Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?_  
\- _Non._  
\- _Eh bien, il y a clairement quelque chose qui vous tracasse l'esprit._ Dit-elle et je soupire.  
J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête, comme la façon dont ses lèvres bougent lorsqu'elle parle, la fragrance qui m'entoure lorsqu'elle est près de moi et que je peux sentir son parfum, la manière dont elle me regarde comme si elle venait juste de me poser une question.  
\- _Merde, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?_  
\- _Éloquente, comme toujours …_ La brune me taquine et croise les bras, faisant efficacement remonter sa poitrine. Mes yeux descendent immédiatement, même si je ne veux pas qu'ils le fassent, je ne peux simplement pas m'en empêcher. La femme parle à nouveau mais je ne l'entends même pas. _MISS SWAN !_ Crie-t-elle. _Mes yeux sont plus haut._ Elle me fait un petit sourire narquois lorsqu'elle a enfin récupéré mon attention.  
\- _Mon Dieu, Regina je suis désolée …_ Je me retourne et couvre mon visage avec mes mains.

\- _Je pense savoir ce qui vous travaille l'esprit dernièrement._ Dit-elle alors que je me retourne vers elle, je remarque qu'elle est maintenant assise sur mon bureau, ses jambes sont croisées et cette jupe-crayon en cuir est en train de remonter dangereusement. Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Mes yeux sont attirés par ses cuisses couvertes de dentelle noire, elles se révèlent de plus en plus alors que la jupe rampe sur ces jambes magnifiques.

- _Viens ici._ Exige Regina. Cela attire mon attention. Je fais lentement ce qu'elle me demande et je me déplace pour me retrouver debout à côté du bureau tandis qu'elle est assise sur le coin. _Bonne fille._ Murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres tout en caressant mon bras nu du bout des doigts. Normalement, cela ne m'aurait rien fait, mais la façon dont elle me regarde et la manière dont ses doigts remontent sur mon bras, cela me fait … je me sens électrisée. J'expire l'air que je ne me souviens même pas avoir retenu, je ferme les yeux alors que je ressens le bout de ses doigts glisser sur ma peau.  
- _Putain …_ Je geins lorsqu'elle retire ses doigts. J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde. _Nous … nous ne pouvons pas …_ J'essaie de formuler quelque chose de sensé mais la femme pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres, elle parvient efficacement à me faire taire.  
\- _Rien n'est impossible._ Dit-elle en me prenant la main. Je ne réalise pas pourquoi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mes doigts sont maintenant sur ses cuisses. Je regarde ma main remonter, les muscles ondulent sous sa peau quand elle la sent. J'arrive au bas de sa jupe que j'effleure lentement mes doigts en dessous avant de les retirer. Je la regarde dans les yeux et elle sourit avant de se lever, elle se rapproche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille.

\- _20h, chez moi, mange bien, bois de l'eau, pas d'alcool. Ne sois pas en retard._

La femme jette un œil à mon bureau, elle se saisit du rapport que je viens de terminer et le prend avec elle avant de quitter le bâtiment.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire Emma Swan …_ Je grogne et je me laisse tomber sur les genoux, je pose ma tête contre le bureau.

~*~

La curiosité a eu raison de moi, et c'est pourquoi je me tiens sur le porche de cette femme un peu avant 20h. Je sais à quel point elle aime la ponctualité, alors je suis là, à l'heure … pour une fois.

J'appuie sur la sonnette après avoir vécu un dilemme intérieur de « Je devrais ou je ne devrais pas ? » et finalement le « je devrais » a gagné.  
\- _J'étais en train de me demander combien de temps ça allait te prendre, j'attends depuis que tu es entrée dans mon allée._ Dit la brune quand elle ouvre la porte. Je reste abasourdie et plongée dans le silence alors que je la vois. Elle a les cheveux lissés coiffés en une queue-de-cheval serrée et soignée, un léger maquillage seulement pour accentuer son regard et elle porte une robe en cuir noire incroyablement près du corps.

\- _Eh bien, ne reste pas plantée là, entre._ Elle sourit et fait un pas sur le côté pour me laisser entrer.  
Je déglutis et je pénètre dans la maison, je baisse les yeux pour m'observer et je me sens un peu sous-habillée. Je regarde la femme et je me mords la lèvre. Elle rit et me prend la main.

\- _Ne sois pas nerveuse._ Dit-elle doucement en se rapprochant. Je laisse un long regard traîner sur ce qui se passe sous cette robe. La fermeture éclair s'efforce de contenir sa poitrine. On dirait qu'elle veut simplement éclater pour révéler une magnifique paire et le fait est qu'il n'y a probablement pas de soutien-gorge là-dessous. Je déglutis et elle semble comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

\- _Je ne peux pas porter de sous-vêtements sous quelque chose d'aussi serré, n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle sourit et s'éloigne, en balançant ses hanches beaucoup plus que nécessaire.  
Je regarde son derrière et me répète ses mots dans ma tête.  
\- _Putain …_ Je grogne puis me lèche les lèvres.

J'ai toujours su que Regina Mills était une sexy petite coquine, mais maintenant elle m'a attrapé dans ses somptueux filets. C'est excitant, palpitant et effrayant … Mais j'adore ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Le fait qu'elle soit ouvertement en train de me mater les seins ne m'échappe certainement pas, alors je décide de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, je lui souris tout en disant :  
- _Je ne peux pas porter de sous-vêtements sous quelque chose d'aussi serré, n'est-ce pas ?_  
Je me retourne puis je m'éloigne en la laissant à ses pensées et l'implication de ce que je ne pourrais pas porter d'autre. Je l'entends jurer derrière moi, toujours aussi éloquente avec ce mot …

- _Suis-moi, Miss Swan._ Dis-je en ouvrant la porte du sous-sol, je descends les marches et je prends à droite. Très vite, j'entends des bruits de pas dans les marches et une tignasse de cheveux blonds jette de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle de jeux. Je suis assise sur la table rembourrée en cuir et je souris, je croise mes jambes lentement et j'observe comment son regard s'éloigne instantanément de mon visage pour venir se placer sur mes jambes à la place. La femme ferme lentement la porte derrière elle et se rapproche de moi.  
\- _Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire, Regina …_ Dit-elle doucement et je la regarde en gloussant un peu.  
- _Je me suis simplement déplacé et parlé, tu as rempli les lacunes avec tes propres pensées et fantasmes, Miss Swan._ Je l'informe gentiment et croise les bras, en sachant l'effet que cela provoque.  
\- _Mais qu'en est-il de …_  
\- _Je ne veux pas en entendre parler._ Je sais qu'elle veut faire mention de Crochet, mais je peux dire qu'à part de l'amitié, il ne se passe absolument rien entre ces deux-là. Je pense que la blonde l'a réalisé elle aussi dernièrement. Même si le manchot veut aller plus loin dans leur relation, Emma ne fait rien pour qu'elle progresse.  
\- _Et … ?_  
\- _Tais-toi Miss Swan, mets-toi à genoux._ Je serre la mâchoire et lui ordonne. _Je ne veux pas entendre parler de qui que ce soit mis à part toi et moi dans cette pièce. Compris ?_ La femme se met sur les genoux et lève les yeux vers moi, puis hoche la tête. _Bien._ Je souris et glisse ma main sur sa joue pour la prendre en coupe.

\- _Maintenant, il n'y a rien qui ne peut pas être dit dans cette pièce, excepté toute mention du « manchot » et « qui sent la forêt ». Je ne veux pas entendre leurs noms._ Je fais en sorte que ce soit très clair pour la blonde.

\- _Deuxièmement, je voudrais être celle qui est attachée normalement, mais puisque c'est nouveau pour toi je vais t'éduquer._ Je me lèche lentement les lèvres. _Et si tu es bonne, peut-être que je te laisserais me ligoter._ Je peux rapidement dire qu'elle semble très intéressée par cela.

\- _Troisièmement … Je ne ferai jamais rien que tu n'aimes pas. Nous allons commencer doucement et voir où sont tes limites. Dis-moi si tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose ou si tu veux arrêter. C'est une question de confiance et à quel point tu es prête à me faire confiance pour prendre soin de toi._  
\- _Tu sais tout autant que moi que je te confierais ma vie._ Emma me regarde dans les yeux profondément et je sais que c'est la vérité.  
- _Quoi qu'il en soit, combattre des monstres ou se faire attacher et se faire allumer jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus sont deux choses particulièrement différentes._ Je souris et vois le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- _Dernièrement, tout ce qui se passe ici, reste ici. Je ne veux pas lire dans le journal à quel point la Sauveuse aime les fessées ou comment le Maire torture des jeunes femmes et aime se faire enchaîner ou quoi que ce soit d'autre._ Je grogne et Emma glousse.  
\- _Crois-moi, je ne dirais pas un mot de tout ça …_

\- _Alors, amusons-nous, Miss Swan._ Je ronronne et elle acquiesce. _Quelque chose pique ton intérêt ?_ Je lui demande et elle regarde tout autour d'elle mais elle fixe assez rapidement ses yeux sur moi. Je ris doucement et lui souris sciemment. _Peut-être que tu veux être plus à l'aise avec moi en premier lieu._ Je hausse un sourcil et elle m'adresse un petit sourire.  
\- _Tu m'as rendue folle toute la semaine, Regina._  
\- _Tu t'es rendue folle toi-même, Miss Swan._ Je ronronne et je m'appuie en arrière sur mes mains. _Lève-toi et enlève ta veste._ Emma fait ce que je lui dis et se lève, retirant doucement la veste avant de la jeter sur le côté. _Maintenant, retire tes chaussures._ Elle se penche lentement et s'occupe de ses chaussures, se débarrassant d'elles une par une. Je souris lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose avant qu'elle commence à dévoiler sa peau. _Le pantalon, si tu veux …_ Je lui fais un clin d'œil.  
Emma rougit et happe un petit peu sa lèvre avant de lentement se déboutonner et faire glisser la fermeture éclair. Elle se trémousse tranquillement pour sortir de son pantalon et fait un pas sur le côté avant d'éloigner le vêtement d'un coup de pied. Elle enlace ses mains devant son corps et je les sépare doucement.

\- _On ne fait pas cela. Je ne cache pas mon corps, tu ne caches pas le tien._ Je la fixe et elle hoche positivement la tête. Je me penche peu à peu en avant et lui caresse légèrement la cuisse. Je l'ai déjà ressenti avant, ce sentiment électrisant qui me parcourt lorsque je la touche, ou lorsqu'elle me touche. J'entends sa respiration devenir de plus en plus laborieuse et je sens la chair de poule s'élever sous mes doigts. Je remonte doucement ma main jusqu'à sa hanche et lève l'ourlet du débardeur qu'elle porte. _Enlève-le._ Je lui demande avec douceur. Elle porte ses doigts tremblants jusqu'à l'ourlet et retire lentement le tissu blanc qui couvre son corps. Elle est nerveuse, mais je peux dire qu'elle est aussi extrêmement excitée par tout cela. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, je suis tout autant excitée.

Je suis émerveillée de la voir en sous-vêtements. Elle porte une culotte noire et un soutien-gorge avec une teinte de noir différente. Ils ne proviennent clairement pas du même ensemble, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Ils vont bientôt disparaître.

Je me lève et je fais lentement glisser ma main au-dessus et autour de sa taille, la maintenant près de mon propre corps. Sa peau est brûlante au toucher, sa respiration se saccade et accélère quand le frisson provoqué par ces gestes s'incruste vraiment en elle. Je la regarde dans les yeux et vois ces magnifiques mares vertes me transpercer. Son regard ne quitte jamais le mien alors que je me penche en avant pour réclamer ses lèvres pour la première fois.

Je savais que j'allais m'y perdre, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si intense alors que nous nous dévorons soudainement la bouche, emmenant le baiser vers de plus amples profondeurs, nous volons chacune le souffle de l'autre juste avec ce baiser orphelin. C'est chaud, je peux sentir mes tétons se tendre contre le cuir serré et mes cuisses deviennent peu à peu glissantes par ma propre humidité qui commence à ruisseler. Je suis incroyablement excitée et je sais que ce sera de pire en pire au fur et à mesure du temps que je vais passer avec cette femme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une très bonne journée de la femme à toutes celles qui liront ceci! <3

Ce baiser n'a rien de comparable à tout ce que j'ai déjà pu ressentir auparavant. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs amants, des bons, beaucoup de mauvais, mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'a jamais embrassé comme ça. La façon dont Regina me mord la lèvre et suce ma langue tout en la caressant de la sienne … Je ne suis pas seulement à court de mots, je suis à court d'air. Je halète alors qu'elle se recule et me lèche la lèvre doucement. Je m'accroche fermement à son cou, j'ai peur de tomber si je la lâche car mes genoux s'affaiblissent et je me sens comme un faon qui vient de naître.

- _La vache …_ Je soupire après un certain temps et je lance un regard vers la brune. Elle ronronne et se lèche lentement les lèvres.  
\- _Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec cette expression._ Elle glisse sa main sur mon dos et remonte doucement, prenant les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge dans sa main. _Je vais enlever ça, maintenant._ Elle descend rapidement les yeux sur mon sous-vêtement et je hoche la tête. Je ne peux pas lui résister. C'est comme si j'étais tombée entre ses griffes, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est exactement là où je veux être. C'est palpitant et même si c'est mal de ma part de faire ça, ça me semble si bon.

Les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge glissent lentement sur mes épaules et le tissu rembourré tombe sur le sol. Je peux dire que Regina m'observe attentivement car je peux pratiquement sentir son regard vagabonder sur mon corps. Je me mords la lèvre et détends mes épaules, je me soumets à son regard et je la laisse prendre tout de moi.  
\- _Magnifique._ Elle murmure et glisse ses mains avec douceur sur mes épaules et mes bras.  
Je ferme les yeux, je me délecte de cette sensation. Ses mains se dirigent ensuite sur mes côtes et se frayent un chemin plus haut à nouveau. Ses doigts caressent délicatement le dessous de mes seins puis remontent, évitant délibérément mes tétons, qui sont maintenant dressés en quête d'attention. Son simple toucher me provoque ce genre de réaction. Elle caresse gentiment mes seins un peu plus avant de vraiment les prendre en coupe avec ses mains chaudes, ses pouces pincent légèrement mes tétons. Je halète et laisse échapper un petit son approbateur lorsqu'elle fait ça. Je lève mon regard vers ses yeux et je souris lorsque je réalise qu'elle est captivée par ce qui se trouve devant elle. Visiblement, nous sommes toutes les deux réciproquement affectées.

Ensuite, Regina s'assoit doucement et glisse ses doigts en descendant sur mon corps. Je tressaute lorsqu'elle les fait glisser sur mon abdomen, les muscles se trouvant là se contractent, essayant d'échapper aux chatouilles aguicheuses, me faisant légèrement glousser. La femme sourit et glisse ses mains sur mes hanches, accrochant ses pouces à l'élastique de ma culotte. Cependant, elle ne va pas plus loin, au lieu de ça, elle lève les yeux vers moi. Je hoche la tête pour lui donner mon consentement et je souris, ce qui la fait sourire encore plus. Puis, elle descend lentement ma culotte, l'entrejambe restant collée à mon corps un petit peu plus longtemps par l'humidité comme preuve de mon excitation. Je vois la brune se lécher les lèvres et sa respiration devient instantanément laborieuse. J'écarte la culotte une fois qu'elle la fait tomber jusqu'au sol et je la laisse observer l'ensemble de mon corps. Il n'y a plus rien de caché maintenant.

La Maire se penche doucement en avant et embrasse juste au-dessus de la parcelle de boucles blondes.  
- _Te sens-tu à l'aise ?_ Elle demande et je glisse délicatement ma main sur ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, puis je la bouge pour la poser sur sa joue. Elle lève les yeux et j’acquiesce.  
\- _Oui, ça va._ Cela la fait sourire.  
\- _Bien. C'est ce que nous voulons._ Elle glisse ses mains sur mes cuisses et mes hanches et embrasse doucement mon ventre. _Sois à l'aise avec ton corps, il est magnifique. Et je te promets que je vais l'apprécier et le traiter avec le plus grand soin._ Je hoche la tête à nouveau en réponse et je la sens inonder mon abdomen de bisous, certains petits, d'autres mouillés et négligés. Les taches humides sur ma peau se refroidissent et me font frissonner. Je comprends ensuite pourquoi elle me fait ça.

\- _Allonge-toi sur le dos._ Me dit-elle en se levant de la table en cuir rembourrée sur laquelle elle était assise. Je suis ses instructions et je bouge pour me coucher sur le dos, mes bras le long du corps tandis que je l'attends. Elle revient avec une plume de paon. _Nous allons commencer doucement._ Dit-elle en souriant. _Ne bouge pas._ Elle bouge la plume et me chatouille le nez. Je hoche la tête et me mords la lèvre. _Ferme les yeux._ Murmure-t-elle en faisant glisser la plume sur ma gorge. Je laisse mes yeux se fermer et halète lorsque je sens la plume davantage, terriblement consciente de toutes les sensations et les chatouilles qu'elle me procure. Je veux me tortiller et m'en éloigner, mais elle m'a intimé de ne pas bouger. Je suis à bout de souffle lorsqu'elle me taquine le ventre, les cuisses, les bras et les seins avec cette satanée plume. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que cette chose est en train de me faire.

Rapidement, cette sensation cesse et quelque chose d'autre glisse sur mon corps.  
\- _Ouvre les yeux._ Me demande Regina et je fais ce qu'elle me dit. Je suis son bras des yeux et je remarque la cravache qui parcourt mon corps. Elle la glisse jusqu'à ma cuisse puis s'arrête, avant de me donner un coup sur le haut de la jambe. Je halète, mais ça ne fait pas mal, c'est en fait vraiment bon, la brève brûlure se transformant en quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant que la douleur.

- _Ça va ?_ Elle me demande, et je hoche la tête.  
\- _Oui._ Je soupire en la regardant, en essayant de l'inciter à continuer . C'est ce qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle fait glisser le cuir sur ma peau avant de me frapper sur le ventre. Je halète à nouveau et me cambre un peu. Elle remonte un petit peu l'objet et me taquine les seins avant de porter un coup juste en dessous de ceux-ci. Je ne peux pas empêcher le gémissement de s'échapper de mes lèvres quand cette sensation est si agréable. J'accroche mes doigts à la table pour arrêter bouger et me frotter les cuisses l'une contre l'autre alors que je peux sentir l'évidence de mon excitation. Puis la cravache m'atteint juste sous mon centre sur ma cuisse. Je pousse un cri à nouveau et souffle. Je sais déjà que si elle continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

\- _Regina …_ Je laisse échapper un souffle précaire et la regarde avec des yeux suppliants. Elle se mord la lèvre et me lance un regard coquin avant de me fouetter au même endroit. Je pousse un autre cri, les lumières éclatent derrière mes yeux, je me cambre, je suis tremblante alors que je m'effondre sur cette table quand l'orgasme me consume le corps.  
Après un certain temps, je sens une main apaisante me caresser le ventre et le buste. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, ma respiration est redevenue stable.  
\- _Comment c'était ?_ Me demande la brune alors que j'humidifie mes lèvres sèches avec ma langue.  
- _Incroyable …_ Je lui prends la main et me redresse un peu. _Tu … tu m'as à peine touché et pourtant._  
\- _C'est l'exaltation de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit-elle sciemment et je hoche la tête.  
\- _Oui …_

Je ne pense pas avoir été autant excitée de toute ma vie. Cette femme vient de me faire jouir avec seulement quelques coups bien placés sur ma peau. Je suis terrifiée par ce qu'elle peut me faire d'autre, et ça rend tout cela d'autant plus excitant.


	5. Chapter 5

Le fait de voir Emma jouir comme elle l'a fait est absolument merveilleux. La pure extase sur son visage, la façon dont son corps se cambre et tremble durant l'orgasme … c'est magnifique. Je sais que si elle me laisse faire, nous pourrons beaucoup nous amuser ensemble, partager ces moments intimes et les rendre encore plus intenses.

\- _Tu as été une bonne fille, Emma._ Je lui dis doucement avant de l'embrasser. _Les bonnes filles méritent d'être récompensées._ Je lui souffle sur les lèvres et lui prend délicatement la main, la guidant vers la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Elle se penche en avant et elle se meut pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, tout en continuant de m'embrasser et descendre la fermeture. Je ronronne lorsque le sens mes seins se faire libérer de leur étroite prison. Elle met fin à ce baiser et les yeux de la blonde vagabondent doucement sur mon corps. Elle s'avance et embrasse la vallée entre mes seins.  
- _J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça …_ Elle dit tendrement et je glousse. Donc elle a pensé à moi de cette façon auparavant.  
\- _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire d'autre ?_ Je lui demande. Ses mains écartent les pans de ma robe afin de révéler davantage ma poitrine. Je la regarde alors qu'elle me pousse lentement sur la table et se penche pour m'embrasser le cou. Je sens sa langue glisser contre la peau sensible et ses lèvres se presser à nouveau contre celle-ci. _Pas de marques visibles, Miss Swan._ Je la préviens. Elle me pince légèrement la peau, mais elle ne va pas plus loin que cela.  
\- _Où est-ce que je peux ?_ Me demande-t-elle alors que ses mains glissent sur mes épaules et descendent sur mon buste, parcourant doucement mon ventre avant de reprendre la fermeture.  
\- _Tout ce qu'une robe peut couvrir._ Je lève les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle descend la fermeture jusqu'en bas. Le tissu se sépare avec enthousiasme, l'intégralité de mon corps est maintenant exposé pour elle, y compris mon excitation évidente.  
\- _Putain, Regina._ Elle voit mon entrejambe brillé et se lèche les lèvres. Sa main part de mon ventre pour atteindre ma hanche puis descend sur ma cuisse et la caresse gentiment. Je peux dire que ses yeux s'assombrissent de luxure et de désir, maintenant c'est à moi de déterminer de quoi elle est vraiment capable.

La femme se redresse et se penche sur moi, m'embrassant profondément et réclamant brutalement mes lèvres. Je gémis dans ce baiser lorsque je sens sa main sur mon sein, le pressant légèrement.  
\- _Allonge-toi correctement sur le dos._ Me ronronne-t-elle sur les lèvres avant de se reculer.  
Je fais un sourire en coin et fais ce qu'elle me demande. Je me couche sur le dos sur la table en restant droite. Elle se saisit de la cravache et l'inspecte attentivement. Je glousse lorsque je la vois faire lentement glisser la pièce en cuir sur mon corps comme je l'ai fait avec elle plus tôt. Puis, elle l'essaie convenablement, le cuir frappe la peau de mon ventre. Je gémis et me lèche les lèvres.  
\- _Tout est dans le poignet, fais-le un peu plus fort._ Je lui indique. Elle choisit un autre endroit cette fois. Le cuir s'abat sur ma cuisse. _Ouiii …_ Je siffle puis la regarde. Je peux dire que cela la rend plus confiante dans ses initiatives donc elle essaie à nouveau, cette fois sur l'autre cuisse et un peu plus proche de mon centre dégoulinant. Je me cambre et je gémis quand cela me pince, mais de la meilleure des manières, un choc électrisant atteint directement mon clitoris. _Comme ça._ Je souffle et la regarde alors qu'elle se rapproche. Elle se met à califourchon sur mes cuisses et fait lentement glisser la cravache sur ma poitrine, me frappant juste en dessous de chaque sein quelques fois. Je halète et gémis, je glisse mes mains sur ses cuisses, je l'encourage à en faire davantage puisque c'est vraiment agréable.

Emma pose lentement la cravache sur le côté et s'incline sur moi, réclamant brièvement ma bouche avant de descendre plus bas. Elle prend mes seins dans ses deux mains et les presse doucement, pinçant les tétons quelques fois avant de se pencher pour en sucer un.  
\- _Emma …_ Je gémis et lui presse les cuisses plus fort. Elle me sourit et se déplace lentement pour atteindre l'autre téton. Elle en fait tout un spectacle, elle lèche autour de la pointe sensible avant de le prendre entre ses dents et de le mordre. _Oui._ Je me cambre et laisse échapper un souffle lorsqu'elle le relâche.

- _Il paraît que tu as dit une fois que tu voulais que je goûte ton fruit défendu._ La blonde ronronne faiblement. _Même si tu pensais à quelque chose d'autre …_ Elle descend encore plus bas et se retrouve entre mes jambes, elle les écarte et les pose sur ses épaules. _Il y a quelques fois où je me suis demandé quel goût il pouvait avoir._ Elle se penche et embrasse juste au-dessus du mont entre mes jambes avant de plonger complètement. Je gémis lorsque je sens sa langue glisser sur mes plis trempés alors qu'elle me goûte. Elle me lèche comme cela quelques fois avant de vraiment promener sa langue entre les plis et plus haut vers mon clitoris.  
\- _Oui … oui … Emma …_ Je halète et bouge mes hanches, pour essayer de me rapprocher de sa bouche. Elle gémit doucement et va plus en avant, sucer mon clitoris. _OUI !_ Je tends le bras et emmêle mes doigts dans les cheveux blonds, insistant pour qu'elle continue. Elle ne faillit pas à sa promesse. Emma caresse mes cuisses de haut en bas alors que sa langue travaille autour de mon clitoris et entre mes plis, elle répète l'action plusieurs fois avant d'enfoncer sa langue à l'intérieur de moi et de la faire tourner.

- _P … putain …_ Je pousse un cri et me cambre sur la table. Je grogne chaudement et m'assieds lentement, m'appuyant sur un bras tandis que l'autre main est toujours enfouie dans les boucles dorées. Ma robe en cuir est toujours autour de mes bras et entrave légèrement ma liberté de mouvements, mais peu importe puisque c'est tellement bon. Emma lève les yeux vers moi et se recule avant de bouger pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je peux me goûter sur ses lèvres, sur sa langue, dans sa bouche. C'est si érotique et excitant. Elle enroule son bras autour de ma taille et rapproche nos corps alors qu'elle fait glisser trois de ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon sexe trempé puis les enfonce sans pitié. J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules et lui griffe le dos avec mes ongles, je me tiens à elle alors qu'elle écrase ses excellents doigts profondément en moi.

\- _Putain … oui … oui …_ Ma respiration est de plus en plus chaotique, c'est à peine si j'arrive à respirer tout court. Puis elle courbe ses doigts et appuie tout juste sur mon point sensible. Je balance ma tête en arrière, ma bouche s'ouvre en grand et le plus vigoureux des gémissements s'échappe de ma gorge lorsque je jouis. Mes ongles sont plantés dans son épaule, mes hanches soubresautent de façon incontrôlable, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je sens une bouche sur ma poitrine qui se déplace lentement sur moi, elle m'embrasse partout alors que, lentement, ma tête est de moins en moins embrumée et mes yeux ne sont plus troubles. Je regarde intensément la blonde et l'embrasse, je lui ravage la bouche tout en empoignant ses cheveux, je les tire alors que j'attire son corps au plus près du mien.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai su qu'elle était faite pour moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne peux retirer mes yeux de Regina lorsque la vague déferlante de l'orgasme se fracasse dans tout son corps. Le puissant gémissement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres est chaud et sexy. Je veux en entendre plus. Je lui parsème doucement le corps de baisers alors qu'elle redescend du septième ciel. Je la regarde tendrement dans les yeux et avant que je m'en aperçoive, nos lèvres étaient revenues intensément l'une contre l'autre. Je me meus lentement pour que la brune s'allonge sur le dos et je couvre son corps du mien, sans que jamais nos lèvres ne se séparent. Mes doigts sont toujours dans son vagin trempé, alors je les remue un peu pour voir quelle réaction je vais obtenir d'elle. Regina roule ses hanches contre mes doigts et geint contre ma bouche, sa main descend et ses doigts s'enroulent autour de mon poignet. Je me retire et la regarde, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux. Elle sourit un peu mais retire complètement mes doigts tout en douceur, elle les met ensuite dans sa bouche, elle se goûte alors qu'elle frotte et enroule sa langue autour de mes doigts, elle les suce pour qu'ils soient bien propres.

\- _Putain …_ Je grogne en la regardant jusqu'à ce qu'elle les retire.

- _Je pense qu'on en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui, Miss Swan._ Elle ronronne et m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se lever. Je l'observe alors qu'elle se saisit de sa robe en cuir et l'enfile lentement. Je fixe simplement son corps alors qu'elle le recouvre. Je veux le graver dans ma mémoire au cas où cela ne se reproduise jamais.  
*Est-ce que je veux que cela se reproduise … ? Oui … Oh oui, j'en ai envie …*  
Je tends les bras et l'attire contre moi.

\- _Miss Swan._ Elle souffle et baisse les yeux sur moi.  
\- _Votre Majesté._ Je ronronne et me penche, lui embrassant la cuisse avant de la laisser partir.

Je ne manque pas de remarquer le petit sourire qui éclot sur les lèvres de Regina. Je la laisse s'éloigner un peu de moi puis elle se retourne.  
\- _Tu devrais probablement aller retrouver le manchot avant qu'il commence à te chercher._ Elle s'appuie contre le montant de la porte. Je m'habille rapidement et lève les yeux vers elle lorsque le remonte la braguette de mon jean. _Même heure la semaine prochaine ?_ Me demande-t-elle, je me mords la lèvre avant d'acquiescer.  
- _Oui._

~*~

Je coiffe mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval sur la route jusqu'à l'appartement et je soupire. Je peux clairement sentir un mélange de sexe et de Regina sur ma peau. Je sais que je dois me dépêcher pour prendre une douche si je ne veux pas me faire prendre. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, il y a Crochet qui m'attend.  
\- _Bonjour mon amour._ Il lève les yeux vers moi. Je suis surprise par sa soudaine présence.  
\- _Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me surprendre comme ça, Killian._ Je dis en soupirant tout en fermant la porte.  
\- _Je suis contrarié par le fait qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, tu es surprise par ma présence. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais si tard dans la nuit, ma puce ?_ Il me demande et je l'évite rapidement.  
\- _Ce n'est pas tes affaires._ Je me dirige tout droit vers la salle de bain et verrouille la porte.  
\- _Tu sais, je vais finir par le découvrir, Swan !_  
Puis je l'entends partir. Je souffle et me laisse glisser contre la porte. Peut-être que j'aurais dû y penser un peu plus avant de foncer dans quoi que cette relation avec Regina est censé être.

~*~

Je suis assise au Granny, en train de fixer ma tasse de chocolat chaud quand soudainement, Regina s'assied en face de moi.  
\- _Bonjour Sheriff._ Elle sourit et regarde Ruby pour se commander un café puis retourne son attention sur moi. _Alors, es-tu toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?_ Elle me demande et je peux sentir son pied glissé de façon suggestive sur ma jambe. Je serre plus fermement mes doigts sur ma tasse. Je me mords la lèvre et déglutis, puis je hoche doucement la tête. J'y ai pensé toute la semaine et il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse lui dire non. Je sais que c'est mal et que je suis en train de tromper Crochet, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de le tromper puisque nous n'avons jamais fait ce genre de choses tous les deux de toute façon.

\- _D'accord pour quoi ?_ Crochet arrive derrière Regina et j'ouvre la bouche pour trouver une excuse mais rien ne vient.  
\- _Soirée filles._ Sourit Regina. _Elle va me montrer comment ce Netflix fonctionne …_ Continue la brune puis se tourne vers l'homme. _Qu'allez-vous faire ?_  
\- _Et bien, peut-être que j'aurais aimé sortir en rendez-vous avec ma petite-amie. C'est vendredi après tout._ Il remue ses sourcils.  
\- _Je suis désolée Killian, la semaine dernière je lui ai promis que je regarderais des films avec elle._  
\- _Est-ce qu'Henry sera là ?_ Demande Crochet et je tourne mon regard vers Regina.  
\- _Non, il veut passer du temps avec ses grands-parents. Non pas qu'il aimerait voir ses deux mères en peignoirs, avec des masques de beauté et se tressant les cheveux l'une de l'autre …_ Cela me fait rire un peu.  
*C'est peut-être un petit peu trop Regina …*  
Il était convaincu jusque-là.  
\- _Je pensais que la Reine ne faisait pas de soirées pyjama, ni de tressage de cheveux._  
Je fais un sourire en coin.  
\- _Eh bien, peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis._  
Crochet nous regarde simplement et se déplace lentement pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il pose son bras sur moi et je peux dire que cela agace Regina. Le coin de sa bouche se tord d'une certaine façon lorsque c'est le cas, mais je sais cela seulement parce que j'ai étudié son comportement sur des années. Je suppose que … j'ai prêté beaucoup plus attention à elle que je ne l'avais réalisé.  
\- _Alors, dans ce cas, est-ce que ce pirate fringant peut se joindre à ces dames ?_  
\- _Non._ Regina et moi disons en même temps.  
\- _Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que moi aussi je pourrais aimer ces choses …_  
Je ris en imaginant le pirate avec un masque de beauté.  
\- _Non Killian. Je ne pense pas pouvoir gérer le fait de te voir avec un masque vert sur le visage._  
Puis Ruby apparaît.  
\- _Si vous faites une soirée filles toutes les deux … Ashley et moi, on va au Rabbit Hole, pourquoi pas nous rejoindre pour boire un verre ?_ Dit-elle en souriant et Regina grimace.  
\- _Je déteste cet endroit, je passe._  
\- _Tu détestes tout ce qui sent l'alcool._ Je lui dis et elle fixe son regard sur Crochet.  
\- _Exactement._

Killian soupire et lève les mains en geste de reddition.  
\- _D'accord, ma présence n'est pas souhaitée ici. Est-ce que je te verrais plus tard, Swan ?_ Il me demande et je secoue négativement la tête.  
\- _Probablement pas. Nous connaissant, on va regarder beaucoup de film et s'endormir sur le canapé._ Je souris et tourne mon regard vers l'homme. Je lui mens droit dans les yeux et je ne le regrette même pas un peu.  
\- _Très bien, profitez de votre soirée filles._ Nous dit-il avant de se retirer.  
Regina se penche sur la table et fait un sourire en coin.  
\- _Prends un sac de rechange, Miss Swan. Tu restes avec moi ce soir._ Ensuite, elle prend lentement une gorgée de son café et se lèche les lèvres en reculant.


	7. Chapter 7

Je porte à nouveau ma robe en cuir avec rien en dessous alors que j'attends l'arrivée d'Emma. Je suis assise dans une chaise dans l'entrée, je patiente jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse. Je souris et me lève, j'ouvre la porte pour la blonde qui entre rapidement et referme la porte en me poussant contre celle-ci. Je ronronne et la regarde droit dans les yeux.  
\- _Tu es impatiente, n'est-ce pas, Miss Swan ?_ Son nom a à peine franchi la barrière de mes lèvres que les siennes se retrouvent sur les miennes pour un baiser intense. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et je glisse une main dans la queue-de-cheval qu'elle arbore. Je m'en saisis et tire sa tête en arrière avec un sourire narquois. _J'aime ça, Miss Swan. Garde la queue-de-cheval._ Je lui ronronne et me penche pour lui embrasser le cou, je lui griffe légèrement la peau avec mes dents. Elle gémit pour approuver avant de reculer et de m'épingler les mains contre la porte.  
- _Tu m'as fait mentir à Crochet._  
\- _Tu ne semblais pas avoir de problème avec ça, Miss Swan._ Je souris et la regarde droit dans les yeux. _Pourquoi tu es encore avec lui, Emma ?_ Je lui demande et elle me fixe tout en essayant de trouver une réponse à cette question. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme plusieurs fois, mais rien n'en sort. Elle soupire et baisse les yeux.  
\- _Je ne sais pas …_ Elle s'éloigne de la porte et se frictionne le visage avec la main.

- _Tu ne sembles pas vraiment avoir le cœur brisé après Robin._ Elle me scrute et je soupire.  
\- _Eh bien, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenue c'est que je n'ai jamais ce que je veux, de toute façon. J'ai appris à vivre avec la déception._ Je m'écarte de la porte et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Ce que je peux dire c'est que nous ne sommes pas prêtes à nous approcher de la salle de jeux, alors je vais chercher du vin à la place. Emma me suit doucement et s'appuie contre le montant de la porte, les bras croisés.  
\- _Donc tu l'as oublié, juste comme ça ?_ Elle me demande et je me tourne vers elle.  
\- _Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais oublié, Emma. C'est seulement que je vais pas laisser mon bonheur dépendre d'un gars qui est censé être mon « âme sœur » selon de la poussière de fée._ Je grogne et elle se met à glousser. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?_ Je lui demande en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.  
\- _Rien, c'est juste que quand tu le dis comme ça et que tu agites tes mains, c'est plutôt drôle de te voir comme ça._ Elle sourit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.  
\- _Eh bien, je suis heureuse de te divertir, je suppose._ J'attrape la bouteille de vin et je l'ouvre. Je remplis deux verres et en tends un à Emma.

- _Je pensais que tu avais dit « pas d'alcool »._ Emma le regarde et je ris doucement.  
\- _Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de choses en tête, autre que ce qui se passe dans cette pièce._ Je la frôle en passant et prends la bouteille avec moi jusqu'au salon. Je m'assieds et Emma s'installe à côté de moi.  
\- _Tu crois que je devrais lui parler ?_ Me demande la blonde et je fronce les sourcils.  
\- _Cela va de soi … Oui tu devrais lui parler._ Je bois une gorgée de ma boisson et Emma fait de même.  
- _Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire, alors ?_  
\- _Eh bien, je te suggère de laisser nos heures de jeux en dehors de tout ça pour commencer. Je ne veux pas entendre le Capitaine Guyliner hurler sur le pas de ma porte que je lui ai volé sa dulcinée, car je n'ai rien fait de la sorte._ Je bois une gorgée de ma boisson et Emma glousse.  
\- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_  
\- _Tout d'abord, tu n'as jamais été à moi._ Je lève les yeux vers elle et me laisse aller contre le dossier. _Tu le traites comme un frère … Même si tu l'embrasses._  
\- _Il est juste …_ Emma soupire. _Quand je suis avec lui, je ne ressens rien du tout …_ Elle plie ses jambes pour les amener contre son torse et grogne. _C'est comme sortir avec une table, c'est pratique lorsque tu en as besoin mais sinon elle est juste posée là._ Je recrache ma boisson alors qu'elle compare cet homme à une table.  
\- _Oh mon … Emma, c'est terrible !_ Je ris de bon cœur et pose mon verre, incapable de contenir mon hilarité. _Capitaine Table à votre service !_ Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine en riant davantage.

Finalement, mes rires se calment et je regarde Emma en essuyant mes larmes.  
- _Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû rire mais …_  
Je la vois me regarder et elle est en train de me sourire avec éclat.

\- _Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu rire comme ça, Regina._ Dit-elle doucement en se mordant la lèvre. _C'est mignon, j'aime ça._ Je rougis à ses mots.  
- _Eh bien, c'est la première fois que ce mot est utilisé pour me désigner._ Je murmure.  
- _Regina …_ Elle se rapproche et se met sur les genoux à côté de moi. _Bien que je pense que tu es bien plus que mignonne._ Ajoute-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. _J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait bien plus que ce que tu voulais bien me montrer, et la semaine dernière n'a fait que confirmer mon hypothèse._ Un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur ses lèvres. _Je suppose que j'ai toujours su que je t'aimais bien, même lorsqu'on se tirait dans les pattes._  
- _Où veux-tu en venir, Miss Swan ?_  
- _Je suppose que je suis en train de te dire que je t'ai toujours apprécié. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec Crochet et je pense que ça n'arrivera jamais. J'étais jalouse à crever de te voir avec Robin, je voulais ce que vous aviez mais …_  
\- _Bien que cela paraissait mieux que ce que c'était en réalité._  
\- _Que veux-tu dire ?_ Dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
\- _Ce que je veux dire c'est … c'est que quoique nous avions, ça n'a été bien qu'un moment, mais ce n'était pas réel. Cela ne me semblait pas réel … Cela ressemblait à des instants volés de quelque chose qui aurait dû se passer il y a très longtemps mais qui ne s'est jamais produit. J'ai fait mon choix à l'époque et j'aurais dû faire le même cette fois-ci. Maintenant tout ce que je récolte c'est de la souffrance, encore une fois._ Je lève les yeux vers Emma et me mords la lèvre. _J'ai beaucoup de blessures et la vie continue de simplement remuer le couteau dans les plaies._  
\- _Eh bien peut-être que je devrais panser tes blessures et les aider à guérir._ Murmure Emma et se penche pour pour m'embrasser délicatement. Je fonds dans ce baiser et enroule tendrement mes bras autour de son corps. Si le destin me l'accorde, je vais la retenir de toutes mes forces et ne pas lâcher prise … Jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

Finalement, nous avons effectivement fini par regarder un film, affalée sur le canapé comme des mollassonnes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Regina faire quelque chose comme ça, mais elle s'y est laissé aller. Je suppose qu'être maire avec un balai dans le cul doit être assez fatigant. Je me suis mise en pyjama et Regina a fait la même chose. Je suis allongée derrière elle et nous formons la position de la cuillère tandis que mon bras entoure sa taille pour la maintenir au plus près de moi.  
\- _Pourquoi toutes les garces doivent s'appeler Regina, est-ce qu'il y a un complot autour de mon prénom?_ Me demande la Reine et je glousse.  
- _Ce n'est qu'un film … Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver pour ça._  
- _Je ne m'énerve pas pour ça, c'est juste que c'est injuste. Pourquoi les Regina ne peuvent pas être gentilles ?_  
- _Es-tu gentille ?_  
- _Parfois …_ Dit-elle et je ris.  
\- _Ne viens-tu pas de répondre à ta propre question ?_ La brune émet un son choqué et s'assied pour me frapper sur l'épaule.  
\- _Je suis gentille aussi !_  
\- _Pas quand tu me frappes._ Je frotte mon épaule. _Ça m'a fait mal._  
\- _Bien. C'est ce que c'est censé faire._ Elle se meut pour se rallonger et se blottit à nouveau contre moi, son dos contre ma poitrine. Je soupire et pose mon nez sur ses cheveux.

J'aime ça, c'est ce que je veux … être avec quelqu'un, qu'on s'amuse mais aussi être complètement à l'aise l'une avec l'autre. Je suis à l'aise avec Regina comme ça, mais aussi comme nous étions la semaine dernière, ce qui est peut-être encore plus surprenant en considérant les circonstances.

\- _Regina ?_ Je regarde la femme alors que le film est terminé, je réalise qu'elle s'est rapidement endormie avec sa tête sur mon bras. Je souris et je ne veux pas que nous bougions, alors je décide de faire usage de ma magie à la place, je fais apparaître une couverture sur nous avant de me saisir de la télécommande pour éteindre la télé. Je peux gérer la douleur dans mon dos, mais je ne peux pas réveiller la femme endormie dans mes bras.

~*~

Quelque part dans la matinée, je suis réveillée par de nombreux bisous sur mon visage. Je geins et ouvre lentement les yeux, je vois la brunette me regarder avec un sourire tendre. Je me frotte les yeux et je réalise que nous ne sommes plus dans le canapé, mais au lieu de cela, il semblerait que nous soyons dans sa chambre.  
\- _Comment on est arrivées là ?_ Je demande en regardant la femme qui est maintenant presque allongée sur moi.  
\- _Je me suis réveillée alors que j'étais à deux doigts de tomber du canapé … Si tu n'avais pas été fermement agrippée à moi, je serais probablement tombée._ M'explique-t-elle en s'étirant un peu avant de bouger pour me ratisser le cuir chevelu avec ses doigts.  
\- _Mmmm, je vois._ J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et je me mets à l'embrasser. _Quelle heure il est ?_  
\- _11h._ Aussitôt que ces mots sont sortis de sa bouche, je laisse échapper un cri de surprise et me redresse.  
\- _Merde ! Je devrais être à la station de police depuis deux heures._ Je sors rapidement du lit et regarde partout autour de moi, mais évidemment mes vêtements ne sont pas là, ils sont toujours en bas. Regina glousse et je lui lance un regard noir. _C'est pas drôle !_  
\- _Oui ça l'est, Miss Swan._ Elle se traîne jusqu'au bord du lit et m'attire vers elle pour un baiser. Elle m'apaise et lorsqu'elle se recule, un nuage de fumée violette se forme autour de mon corps. Lorsqu'il se dissipe, je porte à nouveau mes vêtements habituels. _Vas-y, je te rapporterai ton sac plus tard._  
\- _Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?_  
\- _Tu t'entretenais avec le maire pour des affaires importantes, Miss Swan._ Elle fait un sourire en coin puis se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
- _Eh bien … ce n'est pas complètement un mensonge …_

~*~

\- _Killian, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Je demande alors que j'atteins mon bureau.  
\- _Eh bien … ton père m'a appelé puisque tu n'étais pas encore là pour garder un œil ici pendant qu'il était en patrouille. T'étais où Swan ?_  
- _Soirée filles, tu te souviens … on a veillé tard._ Je ricane et mon estomac se met à grogner bruyamment. _Merde … Tu penses pouvoir garder le fort un tout petit peu plus longtemps. Je n'ai pas encore mangé et je tuerais pour un sandwich au fromage grillé là, tout de suite, maintenant._ Je pose mes affaires sur le côté et j'attrape seulement ce dont j'ai besoin.  
\- _On pourrait peut-être parler quand tu reviendras ?_ Me demande Crochet et je hoche la tête.  
\- _Bien sûr …_ Je m'approche de lui et je me reprends juste à temps, je m'arrête dans mon élan alors que j'allais l'embrasser. C'est devenu une sorte d'habitude et je le fais sans même y penser. _Je … reviens._

Je sors précipitamment de la station pour aller me chercher un petit-déjeuner à emporter. Alors que j'y retourne, je remarque que mon père est là, lui aussi. Je vois que la voiture de fonction est garée à sa place lorsque je m'approche du bâtiment. J'entre dans la station et regarde les deux hommes qui discutent.

\- _Je suis de retour._ Je souris et ouvre le sac contenant ma nourriture.

\- _Alors, on peut parler maintenant ?_ Me demande Killian et je hoche la tête.  
\- _Allons là-dedans._ Je me dirige vers l'une des salles d'interrogatoire et m'assieds sur la table. Je déballe mon sandwich et croque dedans à pleine dent.

\- _Swan … Qu'est-ce qui se passe dernièrement ? Tu es … je ne sais pas trop. Distante ?_ Essaie-t-il, je hausse les épaules. Je sais que je vais devoir lui dire ce que je ressens à un moment donné, mais c'est peut-être un petit peu trop soudain. Je vide ma bouche et le regarde.  
\- _Où est-ce que tu nous vois dans cinq ans ?_ Je demande et l'homme fronce les sourcils à ma question.  
\- _Quoi ?_ Il ne semble pas comprendre où est-ce que je veux en venir.  
\- _Eh bien, comme je viens de le demander, où est-ce que tu nous vois dans cinq ans ?_ Je prends une autre bouchée et il croise les bras.  
- _Je ne sais pas … Sur une jolie plage avec du rhum ?_ Il remue les sourcils et je le regarde simplement avec un air désappointé. _Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Swan ?_  
\- _Là où je veux en venir c'est que même si on a été en Enfer et qu'on y est revenu, nous ne sommes toujours pas plus avancés qu'avant. Tu n'as aucune idée d'où on va. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où on va. Je commence à me demander si nous allons quelque part tout court._  
\- _Eh bien, j'adorerais rentrer à la maison et t'emmener avec moi._ Il sourit.  
\- _Crochet, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire …_ Je lui dis en posant mon sandwich sur le côté. _Le fait est que, dans cinq ans, je ne te vois pas, toi._


	9. Chapter 9

\- _C'est vous ?!_ Soudainement, un Crochet très en colère fait irruption dans mon bureau.  
- _Je suis désolée, mais lorsqu'une porte est close, vous frappez et demandez la permission d'entrer, et ne pas simplement débouler comme cela._ Je pose mon stylo et lève les yeux.  
\- _Emma a rompu avec moi._  
- _Quelle surprise._ Je baisse les yeux et reprends mon travail.  
\- _Putain de merde, espèce de sorcière maléfique …. C'est à cause de vous ?_ Il demande et je claque mon stylo contre le bureau avant de me lever.  
\- _Je ne vous permets pas de me manquer de respect dans mon bureau. Vous allez soit déguerpir tout de suite soit finir par courir hors d'ici en hurlant mais peu m'importe tant que vous faites l'un ou l'autre._ J'invoque une boule de feu ce qui semble vers revenir l'homme à ses esprits.  
\- _Alors c'est vous …_  
\- _C'est moi QUOI ?!_  
\- _Killian ! Arrête ça._ Emma déboule et attrape l'homme par-derrière.  
- _Je peux dire que vous étiez gentilles l'une envers l'autre au Pays Imaginaire … Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous deux feriez des choses derrière mon dos. Surtout toi Swan …_  
Il fait demi-tour et tire son bras d'un coup sec de l'emprise d'Emma. Je ferme la main et éteins le feu.  
\- _Que diable lui as-tu dit?_ Je pose mon regard sur la blonde qui soupire.  
\- _Je lui ai seulement dit que je ne voyais pas d'avenir avec lui, c'est tout._

Je me laisse retomber sur ma chaise et laisse échapper un long soupir.  
\- _Eh bien … Il ne va pas falloir longtemps avant que toute la ville le sache …_ Je grogne en croisant les bras.  
\- _Je suis désolée …_ Dit Emma et je secoue la tête.  
\- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute … Enfin, pas entièrement._  
\- _Donc tu dis que c'est de ma faute._ La blonde arque un sourcil.  
\- _Bien, je ne le nie pas non plus._ Je glousse et elle se mord la lèvre.  
\- _Non … Tu ne le fais pas._ Un petit sourire accompagne son commentaire.  
Je me penche sur mon bureau et me repose sur mes bras.

- _Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ?_ Demande Emma et je me déplace pour contourner mon bureau puis m'asseoir sur le bord.  
- _Je pense … On devrait appeler Henry. Il doit l'entendre de nos bouches._ Je lève les yeux vers la femme et elle hoche doucement la tête.  
\- _Je vais l'appeler. C'est de ma faute, je dois réparer les dégâts._ Elle se penche en avant et m'embrasse tendrement. C'est la première fois que nous faisons cela en dehors de ma maison et c'est plutôt agréable. C'est un premier pas dans le fait d'avoir une relation publique avec la Sauveuse.

\- _Dîne avec nous ce soir. Ainsi … si notre curieux de fils a des questions, on pourra y répondre._ Dis-je et la blonde esquisse un sourire en coin.  
\- _Je suis sûre qu'il va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour rendre ça le plus bizarre possible pour nous._ La blonde se lève et se dirige vers la porte.  
\- _Dîner à 19h._ Je lui lance et elle me fait un signe de la main en réponse.

~*~

Emma a appelé Henry, comme promis. La conversation avec sa mère était probablement terminée lorsque j'ai reçu un message.  
~ _Ça ne me pose pas de problème, tu sais._  
Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je suppose que c'est un truc d'adolescent.  
~ _Emma vient pour le dîner ce soir, ne sois pas en retard._  
Je lui envoie en retour.  
~ _D'accord._  
Sa réponse m'est parvenue assez rapidement et je décide d'en rester là. Je pose mon téléphone et je me remets au travail.

Lorsque je quitte le bureau, il y a déjà quelques personnes qui me regardent étrangement lorsque je passe près d'eux. Je suppose que c'est ce que je récolte pour sortir avec la Sauveuse. Même après toutes ces années, je reste la « Méchante Reine » pour eux et peu importe tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis que j'ai rejoint le côté des « gentils ».

Puis Clochette traverse la rue et se met à marcher à mes côtés.

\- _Qu'est-ce que ce passe, Clochette ?_ Je demande et redoute ce qui va sortir de sa bouche.  
- _C'est vrai que …_  
\- _Avant que tu n'ailles me vomir à quel point c'est horrible que Crochet et Emma aient rompu. Je ne le regrette pas._ Je m'arrête et la regarde. Elle se tourne simplement vers moi et ricane.  
\- _Ils n'ont jamais été destinés à être ensemble, Regina._ Dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.  
- _Quoi ?_ Je suis étonnée de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à le voir.  
- _Ce ne sont pas des âmes-sœurs. Je n'ai pas besoin de poussière de fée pour le savoir._ Dit-elle en me prenant le bras pour m'attirer vers elle. _Je voulais juste te demander s'il est vrai que tu lui as pratiquement envoyé une boule de feu en pleine face._ À cela, je glousse.  
- _Je l'ai peut-être menacé de l'immoler par le feu s'il ne quittait pas mon bureau. Je n'allais pas vraiment le faire._ Je fais un petit sourire satisfait et la blonde se met à ricaner.  
\- _Je doute qu'il n'y remette les pieds sans un rendez-vous._  
\- _Toutefois, j'en doute._

~*~

Emma, Henry et moi sommes assis à table, en train de manger mes fameuses lasagnes alors qu'il nous dévisage.  
\- _Donc, tu n'aimes pas Crochet ?_ Il demande à Emma et elle secoue négativement la tête.  
- _Non, pas vraiment._  
\- _Alors pourquoi tu sortais avec lui ? C'est bizarre._  
\- _Eh bien, c'est un bon mauvais exemple, Henry._ Je fais un sourire narquois, ce qui le fait ricaner.  
- _Il y avait un truc entre vous alors qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre, donc t'es pas mieux._ J'émets un son choqué, mais c'est vrai.  
\- _Bien joué, Henry._ Emma sourit d'un air satisfait et je lui donne un coup de pied sous la table. _Aïe !_ Elle me lance un regard noir et je souris victorieusement. Ne joue pas avec la Reine.  
\- _Comprenez-moi bien. J'aime le fait que vous soyez ensemble … Ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus faciles, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ça beaucoup plus tôt ?_ Il demande et je fronce les sourcils.  
- _Que veux-tu dire, Henry ?_  
\- _Bah, vous deux, vous êtes incapable de vous quitter des yeux. Je l'avais remarqué alors que je n'étais qu'un gamin de dix ans …_ Dit-il en nous regardant. Je ne sais même plus quoi dire. Je suppose que c'est vrai qu'Emma et moi avons toujours eu cette connexion et ça ne m'a certainement pas échappé que je voulais être avec elle depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne voulais l'admettre, mais je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde qu'Henry puisse être conscient de cela.  
\- _Pourquoi notre fils est si intelligent ?_ Ricane doucement Emma et il sourit..  
\- _Parce que Maman ne m'a pas élevé pour que je sois stupide et je n'ai pas échappé aux talents de déduction de Ma' non plus._ Nous rions toutes les deux à sa réponse. Je le cache derrière ma main mais c'est bien vrai. Il est à la fois intelligent et a un excellent instinct comme ses mères.

\- _Donc, est-ce que je vais devoir mettre des bouchons d'oreille la nuit et marcher dans la maison avec un masque sur les yeux ou est-ce que tout va bien se passer ?_ Il demande. Emma recrache en pulvérisant l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire.  
\- _Henry !_  
\- _Je suis juste en train de dire …_  
\- _Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?_ Je lui demande et il sourit, il pose ses mains sur ses bras comme s'il se câlinait.  
\- _Oh Emma … Oh Regina …_ Dit-il dramatiquement avec une voix aiguë en se tortillant lentement et en formant un bisou avec sa bouche. Emma ne peut pas contenir son hilarité et en tombe presque de sa chaise. J'ai envie d'être en colère mais je trouve ça extrêmement difficile.  
\- _Henry, ne refais plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît._ Je regarde ailleurs et couvre ma bouche de ma main, je cache le fait que le coin de ma bouche ne m'écoute pas le moins du monde.


	10. Chapter 10

Notre fils l'a bien pris, après tout, dans le passé il a essayé de nous réunir à de multiples occasions. Ce qui me dépasse encore, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas compris plus tôt. Je suppose que cela doit avoir un rapport avec toutes les malédictions et tous les monstres qui apparaissent de nulle part, tout cela en esquivant les boules de feu de Regina.

Quelques semaines ont passé. Les choses en ville se sont un peu calmées, même si mes parents sont encore bien choqués que j'ai eu deux relations en même temps. Pas le fait que ce soit avec Regina, mais le fait d'avoir trompé … Je suppose que les priorités ne sont pas les mêmes dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Regina et moi avons exploré la salle de jeux un peu plus en profondeur. Je dois avouer qu'au début j'avais un petit peu peur d'être fouettée et attachée, mais elle a été attentive et ne m'a jamais fait ressentir l'insécurité. C'est exaltant à quel point elle peut me faire sentir bien rien qu'en me regardant alors que je ne peux pas bouger et que mon corps nu lui est totalement exposé.

Évidemment, Henry ne sait rien de ce qui se passe en bas. La pièce est insonorisée et fermée de l'intérieur. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit à faire en bas. Depuis qu'Henry sort de plus en plus souvent le vendredi soir avec ses amis, nous avons décidé de réserver le vendredi à nos petits jeux, cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous retrouvons pas les autres jours bien sûr …

- _Je vois que tu as pris rendez-vous, Miss Swan._ La Maire me tourne le dos et elle est appuyée contre son bureau alors qu'elle étudie des papiers.  
\- _Bien, je pense que ça va rendre les choses plus faciles._ Je souris et me déplace pour presser mon corps contre son dos. _De cette façon, j'ai une heure avec toi avec personne pour venir nous déranger …_ Je lui murmure à l'oreille et lève sa jupe-crayon.  
\- _Miss Swan._ Je l'entends ronronner intensément. Je souris et me penche pour lui mordiller l'oreille.  
\- _Oui, Miss Mills ?_  
\- _Que crois-tu faire ?_ La question en elle-même est sans intérêt puisque mes intentions sont plutôt évidentes, mais je lui réponds tout de même.  
- _Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses._ Je lui dis tout bas à l'oreille d'une voix rauque. Je sens la femme frissonner à mes mots, l'emprise que ses mains ont sur ses papiers se renforce. Je peux dire que c'est en train de l'exciter. Mission accomplie. Je souris et glisse ma main sur le dessus de son string alors que je retire son chemisier de sa jupe, glissant ma main sous le tissu soyeux seulement pour trouver de la dentelle.  
\- _Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me décevoir, Miss Swan._ Sa voix est chaude, pleine de luxure et de désir.  
- _Je te le promets._ Je souris et glisse ma main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement, lui taquinant le clitoris tout en éraflant de mes ongles le tissu de son soutien-gorge, je sens à quel point ses tétons se durcissent alors que je l'allume.  
\- _Ngh …_ Regina se mord la lèvre et retient le gémissement qui menace de s'échapper. Je respire la peau de son cou et je la taquine en la léchant avant d'y répandre des baisers.  
Je nous rapproche du bureau pour qu'elle ne puisse pas échapper à mes assauts alors que le bois est pressé contre ses cuisses. Je dirais qu'elle est vraiment très excitée par tout ça car lorsque je descends un peu plus, mes doigts rencontrent une incroyable humidité. Elle est déjà en train de ruisseler d'envie même si je l'ai encore à peine touchée.  
\- _N'es-tu pas une vilaine coquine, Madame le Maire …_ Je lui ronronne à l'oreille et glisse mes doigts en elle. _Tu es déjà toute trempée …_  
\- _Emma …_ Elle exhale mon nom et tourne la tête, recherchant mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse profondément et lui suce la langue tandis que j'insère un autre doigt en elle, puis je commence à la pénétrer bien fort. Elle pousse un cri dans ma bouche et se penche doucement, s'appuyant sur le bureau alors qu'elle bouge ses hanches en cadence pour accompagner mes mouvements.

C'est tellement chaud, voir à quel point la brunette peut passer de la femme d'affaire professionnelle à la cochonne brûlante et tremblante en quelques minutes. Ce qui est encore mieux, c'est le fait que je sois celle responsable de ça et qu'elle me laisse lui faire ça.

Regina se mord intensément la lèvre alors qu'elle fait de son mieux pour retenir ses gémissements tandis que je continue les pénétrations avec mes doigts. Sa respiration est rauque et laborieuse, ses mains sont fermement plantées dans le bureau alors qu'elle s'y appuie davantage. Elle bouge un peu ses jambes pour lentement les écarter encore plus.  
\- _Pl … Plus …_ Elle me supplie en me regardant. Comment puis-je résister à ces yeux noirs et à cette voix ? Je souris et réclame ses lèvres avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt en elle. J'entends des feuilles se faire froisser et je baisse les yeux sur Regina qui empoigne fermement ses papiers, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent sous sa force. Je peux dire qu'elle ne va plus tenir très longtemps et je lui ai promis que je n'allais pas la décevoir. Je glisse mon autre main plus bas et lui frictionne le clitoris tout en la pénétrant de mes doigts aussi loin que je peux.  
- _Putain … EMMA !_ Mon nom résonne à travers la pièce, suivi par les cris d'une femme qui vient d'atteindre le septième ciel. Je sens le jet d'un liquide chaud se répandre sur mes doigts puis couler sur ma main, avant de l'entendre goutter sur le sol en marbre, et je sais que j'ai satisfait ma reine au-delà de tout. Elle est prise de spasmes dans mon étreinte, sa tête tombe contre mon épaule alors que ses muscles la lâchent peu à peu alors qu'elle est toujours dans mes bras. Elle halète alors qu'elle est encore au septième ciel. J'embrasse son cou et sa joue, je respire sa peau alors que j'attends qu'elle descende des méandres de son orgasme.

Sa respiration redevient peu à peu normale et elle commence à re bouger après un petit moment, elle s'étend à nouveau contre son bureau et me regarde par-dessus son épaule.  
\- _Ne me lâche pas encore …_ Dit-elle doucement et je hoche la tête. J'ai au moins retiré mes doigts d'elle mais je la maintiens toujours par les hanches.  
\- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ Je lui demande en gloussant un peu. Elle se mord la lèvre et grogne.  
- _Je ne pense pas avoir déjà été aussi satisfaite._ Dit-elle en se redressant doucement à nouveau.

\- _Est-ce que j'ai mis le bazar ?_ Demande-t-elle après un petit moment et je regarde le sol.  
\- _Oh que oui._ À cela, la brunette rougit.  
- _Désolée._  
\- _Ne t'excuse pas …_ Je lui fais un bisou sur l'oreille et enroule fermement mes bras autour de son corps. _Ne t'excuse jamais pour avoir joui tellement fort au point de ne plus pouvoir te contrôler._ Je ronronne et lui mordille l'oreille.  
\- _Bien dans ce cas, puisque c'est de ta faute, tu vas nettoyer tout ce bazar._ La femme se tourne lentement vers moi pour me faire face et m'embrasse avec passion.  
\- _Oui, votre Majesté._


	11. Chapter 11

C'est certainement embarrassant qu'Emma m'ait fait jouir comme ça, dans mon bureau pour couronner le tout … Comme promis, elle a nettoyé tout le bazar que j'ai fait alors que j'essayais désespérément d'aplanir les pages que j'ai froissées. Je scotch les feuilles déchirées ensemble et soupire en regardant la blonde.  
- _Je devrais te punir pour m'avoir fait détruire des papiers de travail._ Dis-je d'un ton malicieux et elle ne fait que m'esquisser un sourire en coin.  
- _Je sens un « mais »._  
- _Je n'ai pas du tout été déçue._ Je ronronne en me laissant aller dans ma chaise. _Pourtant je vais te fouetter pour les pages détruites._ J'ajoute avec un sourire narquois. Je lève les huit pages qui sont maintenant mutilées. _Un coup par page._  
- _Oui, votre Majesté._ Emma ronronne et une lueur d'anticipation brille dans ses yeux.  
- _Lorsque tu vas quitter le travail, tu vas te rendre chez moi et attendre dans la salle de jeux, bien préparée._ Je l'informe tandis que je me remets au travail.  
- _Oui, votre Majesté._ Dit-elle doucement avant de partir. Je lève les yeux vers la porte close et je souris pour moi-même.  
*On va bien s'amuser ce soir.*

~*~

Je m'assure qu'Henry reste bien avec les Charmant ce soir. Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir mon fils dans les environs alors que je suis sur le point de punir sa mère blonde. Lorsque je rentre à la maison, je remue la main dans les airs pour arborer ma robe en cuir et coiffer mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval serrée. Je descends les marches et ouvre la salle de jeux, je trouve Emma tel que je le lui ai ordonné. Elle est nue et assise sur ses genoux alors que j'entre.  
- _Bienvenue chez vous, ma Reine._ Dit-elle doucement puis sourit. Je ferme la porte et lui tapote la tête.  
- _Merci, très chère._ Je lui dis en la dépassant, orientant mon regard vers les différents fouets que je possède. J'en choisis un long et noir et donne un mouvement du poignet, le faisant claquer sur le sol. Je peux voir Emma sursauté légèrement au bruit. Je fais un sourire en coin et me lèche les lèvres alors que j'enroule une extrémité du fouet autour de ma main. _Lève-toi et mets-toi contre le mur._ Dis-je et me place derrière elle alors qu'elle fait ce que je lui ordonne. Je fais glisser ma main sur son dos, je vérifie s'il n'y a pas d'anciennes marques avant de reculer de quelques pas. _Te rappelle-tu pourquoi tu es punie ?_  
- _Oui, je m'en rappelle._  
- _Dis-le-moi, très chère._  
\- _Tes papiers de travail ont été détruit à cause de moi._  
- _Oui, c'est exact. Et combien de coups vas-tu recevoir ?_  
- _Huit, ma Reine._  
Je peux dire qu'elle est déjà en train de se préparer pour ce qui va arriver.  
\- _Compte pour moi._ Je ronronne et me prépare, j'envoie le premier sur son cul. Elle glapit et halète.  
- _Un …_ Je continue, la frappant sur l'autre fesse. _Deux._ Je souris et l'atteins sur le bas du dos. _Trois …_ Je monte plus haut. _Quatre … Cinq …_ Elle halète davantage et serre les poings. _Six …_ Je sais que c'est de plus en plus difficile pour elle maintenant. _Sept !_ Elle s'écrie en grimaçant alors que je lui frappe l'épaule. _Huit !_

Je jette le fouet sur le côté et lui frotte doucement le dos pour apaiser sa douleur. Elle grimace lorsque ma main touche les zébrures laissées par les lanières. Même si je me suis retenue, je l'ai frappé plus fort que je l'aurais voulu.  
\- _Ça fait vraiment mal Regina …_ Elle geint. Je pense qu'elle est en train de pleurer. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et lui embrasse le cou.  
\- _Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais._ Je murmure et la fais pivoter, j'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. J'embrasse ses paupières et enroule mes bras autour de son corps. _Tu l'as tellement bien encaissé la dernière fois, je pensais que tu serais en mesure de supporter ce fouet._ J'explique en lui embrassant le front. Elle lève lentement les yeux vers moi et me saisit les hanches.  
- _N'utilise plus jamais celui-là._ Dit-elle doucement, je hoche la tête.  
- _C'est promis._ Dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues. Elle me retourne faiblement un sourire. _Pourquoi ne t'allongerais-tu pas pour que je te soigne le dos ?_ Je suggère. Elle se mord la lèvre.  
- _Non, laisse-les guérir toutes seules._ Refuse-t-elle doucement avant de m'embrasser tendrement. _Elles sont la preuve que je te fais confiance._ Dit-elle et pointe du doigt le fouet que j'ai laissé au sol. _Je n'ai seulement pas confiance en cette chose._ Finit-elle et je ris légèrement.  
- _Je ne l'utiliserai plus sur toi._ Je prends sa main et enlace nos doigts. _Et si je faisais couler un bain pour qu'on prenne du temps pour se relaxer et que nous commandons à manger ?_ Je propose et elle hoche la tête en souriant.  
- _Ça me semble être une super idée._

~*~

Je suis assise dans la baignoire, Emma est installée entre mes jambes alors que je passe délicatement la fleur de douche sur son dos dans l'espoir d'apaiser les marques qui sont apparues sur sa peau. Je lui fais des bisous dans le cou et mets ses cheveux sur le côté pour lui mordre gentiment la peau sur sa mâchoire.  
- _Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir que je te soigne ? Elles semblent assez douloureuses maintenant …_ Dis-je doucement. Elle se tourne pour me regarder et secoue négativement la tête.  
- _Non, je me fiche de la douleur. Ce fouet fait juste vraiment mal …_ Explique-t-elle et bouge pour revenir se reposer dans mes bras. Je les enroule autour d'elle et frotte la fleur de douche sur son buste avec douceur.  
- _Je suis vraiment désolée, Emma._ Je me mords la lèvre et elle secoue la tête.

- _Regina, ça va. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. On l'a essayé et on l'a éliminé, c'est aussi simple que ça._ Dit-elle en se tournant sur le ventre pour me faire face correctement. _Je ne le regrette pas, alors tu ne dois pas te blâmer pour ça non plus. Ça ne serait pas juste._ Comment cette femme peut être si forte et pourtant paraître si faible en même temps. Son corps est méchamment marqué, et voilà qu'elle me sourit et me dit que tout va bien. Je souris et passe ma main dans ses cheveux, je me penche pour lui embrasser les lèvres.  
- _Très bien …_ La sonnette retentit. _Ce doit être les pizzas._ Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement.  
- _Eh bien, dépêche-toi._ Emma glousse et s'assied.  
J'arque un sourcil et remue la main pour me téléporter en bas et en peignoir avant de répondre à la porte. Je paie le garçon pour les pizzas et ferme la porte avant de remonter.  
- _Alors, veux-tu les manger dans la baignoire ou vas-tu au moins en sortir ?_ Je demande en m'appuyant contre le montant de la porte. Elle me sourit.  
- _C'est tentant … Mais je pense que pizzas et films sont une meilleure combinaison que pizzas et bulles de savon._


	12. Chapter 12

Au début, je me suis rapidement aperçu que c'était bien plus difficile que d'habitude de cacher ces marques à Henry. Elles sont beaucoup plus douloureuses, elles sont plus grandes et je continue de m'asseoir bizarrement sur les chaises. Bien sûr, notre fils a commencé à poser des questions, des questions que Regina et moi avons habilement évitées. Il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais en même temps il n'insiste pas non plus, et pour cela nous sommes toutes les deux reconnaissantes. Je pense que personne ne serait prêt à savoir qu'il y a un donjon du sexe dans son sous-sol et qu'en plus de cela ses mères l'utilisent. Je ne compte pas traumatiser mon fils avec de telles images.

Regina glisse ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse délicatement dans le cou alors que je fais la vaisselle. Heureusement, mes marques ont assez guéri pour ne plus me gêner. Depuis ce jour, nous n'avons pas vraiment été au sous-sol non plus.  
\- _Continue de laver ces couverts._ Me ronronne Regina dans l'oreille. J'halète légèrement alors que je sens ses mains vagabonder sur mon corps. Il est difficile de me concentrer sur ladite vaisselle tandis que les mains de Regina se tracent un chemin sous mon sweat-shirt et glissent sur mes seins.

Je n'ai pas été capable de porter des vêtements près du corps pendant un moment et cela inclut les soutien-gorges. Pour être honnête, ces trucs ne me manquent pas du tout et ma brunette n'en est certainement pas dérangée non plus.

- _Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce._ Me ronronne-t-elle dans l'oreille. Je grogne alors qu'elle me mordille le pavillon et descend un peu pour me sucer le lobe. Je frisonne sous son emprise, mais c'est tellement bon. C'est avec les mains tremblantes que je pose quelques plats sur le côté alors que ses doigts me taquinent les tétons, en tirant sur les bouts sensibles et les pinçant jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent.  
- _Et-et si Henry vient par là ?_ Je m'appuie sur le bord de l'évier et halète doucement alors qu'elle est tellement en train de m'exciter.  
- _Il est à l'étage et lit des bandes dessinées. Il ne va pas descendre … pour le moment._ J'entends qu'elle sourit au son de sa voix. Elle adore m'allumer et sait exactement sur quels boutons appuyer. _Mais je ne vais cependant rien faire si tu es bruyante._ Me ronronne-t-elle à l'oreille et descend pour me mordre le cou. Je grogne et me mords la lèvre, je ne veux pas faire de bruit puisque je ne veux pas que notre fils découvre que nous sommes sur le point de …

Regina continue de s'occuper de mon corps, elle le caresse et me griffe légèrement l'abdomen. Cela fait un moment que j'ai renoncé à la vaisselle, trop distraite par les merveilleuses mains qui sont lentement en train de descendre dans mon pantalon. La femme glisse sa main par-dessus ma culotte, elle utilise ses ongles sur le tissu. Je laisse échapper une respiration tremblotante alors que je suis peu à peu en train de tremper cette culotte.  
\- _Hmm, tu es déjà en train de me mouiller les doigts._ Regina sourit largement et frotte le morceau humide. Je commence à être à bout de souffle alors que ses doigts descendent plus bas. Elle serpente ses doigts à l'intérieur de ma culotte et les glisse à l'intérieur de moi.  
- _R-regina …_ Je gémis et halète lourdement alors qu'elle commence à faire des va-et-vient en moi. _T'es rien qu'une allumeuse._  
\- _Ah oui ? Car je te rappelle que tu m'as complètement souillée … Tu m'as tellement fait mouiller que le sol en était trempé. Avec tes doigts machiavéliques profondément enfouis en moi, me pénétrant et m'éparpillant._ Me ronronne-t-elle à l'oreille.  
Je gémis chaudement et je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour garder les sons à l'intérieur. Cette femme me rend absolument folle avec ses doigts en moi et sa voix sexy qui me dit des choses salaces.  
\- _S'il te plaît, Regina …_ Je m'accroche à son bras et je me fonds lentement contre son corps. Elle me maintient au plus près d'elle tandis qu'elle poursuit son assaut plus qu'agréable.  
\- _S'il te plaît quoi ?_ Me questionne-t-elle en ronronnant.  
\- _Fais-moi jouir …_ Je me tourne pour la regarder et l'embrasser avec passion. Elle répond avidement au baiser et bouge ses doigts fins pour me taquiner le clitoris tout en me pénétrant.

C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons en train de nous embrasser car sa bouche étouffe les sons puissants qui menacent de se déverser à profusion. Je suis certaine que Regina sait que je ne suis plus très loin car un sourire en coin apparaît au coin de sa bouche. Ce petit rictus se transforme en un grand sourire alors qu'elle me fait atteindre le point de non-retour. Je pousse un petit cri dans sa bouche alors que je me libère sur ses doigts. Je me tiens à ses bras et j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits. Elle me maintient plus fermement et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me détends dans son étreinte et émets un petit gloussement.  
\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?_ Demande Regina en ricanant doucement.  
\- _Nous sommes des affreuses personnes …_ Dis-je en me tournant dans ses bras et l'embrassant tendrement. _Notre fils est juste au-dessus de nous, à être un gentil garçon et nous voilà, à baiser comme des lapines._ Je ris de dérision et elle sourit.  
- _Je ne baise pas comme une lapine. Ce sont tes mots._ Dit-elle et je lui souris en retour.  
\- _D'accord, mes mots ne sont pas assez éloquents pour Sa Majesté la Reine._ Je remarque l'éclat dans ses yeux. Je sais qu'elle adore quand je l'appelle comme ça.  
\- _Tu devrais vraiment surveiller ton langage, d'autant plus quand notre fils est là._ Elle rapproche nos corps en se servant de mon haut et m'embrasse avec douceur. Je souris contre son baiser et l'attrape par les fesses.  
\- _Oui, Votre Majesté …_ Je ronronne puis ricane.  
\- _Maintenant, finis la vaisselle … C'est du travail négligé._ Elle me claque les fesses et se recule. Nous y voilà, elle donne des ordres. Je reprends la vaisselle et Regina se saisit d'un torchon afin de m'aider. C'est une tâche ménagère et pourtant c'est plutôt agréable. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti ce sentiment d'avoir trouvé ma place, un endroit que j'aime vraiment appeler « maison » et tout cela commence vraiment à y ressembler. Ici, avec Regina et Henry.


	13. Chapter 13

Je tire sur mes liens alors que mes mains sont menottées au-dessus de ma tête et rattachées au plafond. Emma tire ma tête en arrière, par mes cheveux qu'elle a tressé avant que nous commencions.

Je la laisse prendre le contrôle sur moi, complètement soumise à mon amante blonde.

\- _Emma …_ Je gémis quand elle me mord dans le cou, me violaçant la peau qui se trouve là et me marquant pour me revendiquer sienne.  
Ses mains descendent en glissant sur mon corps nu et ses ongles me griffent la peau. Je me cambre sous son toucher et me mords la lèvre à cette sensation si agréable. J'aime ça, comme elle a complètement le contrôle sur moi.

\- _Garde-le à l'intérieur, Regina …_ Me souffle-t-elle sur les lèvres et réinsère malicieusement le vibromasseur profondément en moi. Mes hanches bougent subrepticement, je veux ressentir davantage les vibrations du délicieux jouet en moi. Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre, je fais de mon mieux pour le garder à l'intérieur, comme elle me l'a ordonné. Je le sens sortir en glissant petit à petit, du fait que je suis extrêmement mouillée. Je serre mes parois fermement autour du jouet pour essayer de le retenir mais cela ne semble pas changer grand-chose. Emma me regarde lutter et sourit légèrement. _Si tu ne le gardes pas à l'intérieur, je ne le remets pas._ Me prévient-elle en se léchant les lèvres. Je grogne et ferme les jambes pour le maintenir de cette façon, mais la blonde les écarte rapidement d'un mouvement de pied. _Pas de triche._ Dit-elle puis se déplace pour se tenir derrière moi, ses mains passent sur mes cuisses puis et montent sur mes hanches. Ensuite, elle se dirige vers mes seins, elle les presse un peu trop grossièrement avant de me pincer les tétons. Je pousse un cri alors qu'elle tire dessus malicieusement et qu'une petite douleur s'installe, mais j'aime quand c'est brutal et c'est exactement ce que je voulais qu'elle me fasse.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher et me cambre sous ses mains taquines. Je halète lorsqu'elle me mordille l'épaule, me marquant aussi à cet endroit. Je laisse ma tête tomber en avant et je me penche un peu pour presser mon cul contre son corps.  
\- _S'il te plaît …_ C'est une supplique soufflée qui s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je peux sentir ses lèvres se tordre en un grand sourire contre ma peau. Ses mains descendent sur mon corps, me griffant le buste et le bas de mes flancs. Elle se saisit doucement de mes hanches et les serre un peu avant de frapper l'intérieur de la cuisse du plat de la main. Je pousse un cri et me mords la lèvre. _Ouii …_ Je siffle et sens son autre main entrer rudement en contact avec ma cuisse. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'adapter qu'elle se saisit du vibromasseur qui était lentement mais sûrement en train de glisser hors de moi, elle l'enfonce à nouveau sans cérémonie et entame un mouvement répété de va-et-vient.  
- _C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?_ Me ronronne Emma dans l'oreille. _Ma salope de Reine._ Elle me mord le pavillon de l'oreille, ce qui me fait frémir. J'émets un gémissement guttural alors qu'elle continue de me baisser avec le vibromasseur, en accélérant la cadence et en faisant des pénétrations plus profondes et grossières.  
\- _P-putain … Emma …_ Je crie et tire plus fort sur mes liens. Sa main entre rudement en contact avec ma cuisse, y laissant une très nette empreinte de main.  
\- _C'est Maîtresse Swan, maintenant._ Me prévient-elle.  
\- _Ou-oui … Maîtresse S-swan._ Je halète et lèche mes lèvres sèches. J'essaie d'onduler mes hanches sur le jouet qui est en moi, mais rapidement, il m'est retiré. Je geins à cette déperdition et lève les yeux sur la blonde alors qu'elle se place en face de moi en levant le jouet.  
\- _C'est ça que tu veux ?_ Je regarde l'objet et me mords la lèvre. Je veux jouir plus que tout, ça m'est égal si c'est le jouet que le provoque ou quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre … Je veux seulement ressentir le plaisir de la douce délivrance que mon corps réclame.

\- _S'il te plaît … Maîtresse Swan, fais-moi jouir._ Je la regarde avec des yeux affamés et je peux dire qu'elle aime ce qu'elle voit. Son regard vagabonde sur mon corps nu avec une lueur qui me dit qu'elle prépare quelque chose … Elle me tourne autour puis s'arrête derrière moi. Je gémis alors qu'elle prend tout son temps à mettre son plan à exécution, me laissant suspendue, littéralement.

Les mains d'Emma me frottent et me pétrissent le cul avant de me faire pencher en avant au maximum considérant ma position, en me tirant par les hanches.  
\- _Alors, tu veux jouir, hmm ?_ Me ronronne-t-elle dans l'oreille et glousse doucement. _Je vais tu faire jouir … Mais souviens-toi, tu l'as demandé._ Dit-elle et au moment où elle termine sa phrase, je suis comblée à nouveau. Je gémis chaudement lorsque je sens le corps nu d'Emma pressé contre le mien tandis que le jouet est inséré est moi si profondément.  
\- _Putain … !_  
\- _Et je pensais être celle avec un langage fleuri._ Je l'entends ricaner derrière moi et l'engin est lentement sorti de mon antre. _Je suis certaine que je vais découvrir à quel point la Maire aime jurer …_ Elle me pénètre à nouveau et je geins un peu alors que je me mords la lèvre. _Ah, pas de ça ici._ Elle me tourne le visage pour que je la regarde et m'incite à ouvrir la bouche. J'écarte les lèvres et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle sourit et je la sens commencer des lents mais réguliers mouvements de va-et-vient.

\- _Ce n'est pas comme si Henry pouvait t'entendre … Il n'y a que moi._ Me souffle-t-elle sur les lèvres en souriant. Je rougis légèrement à ces mots car je suis certaine que si notre fils nous voyait comme ça, la dernière chose dont il se soucierait serait mon langage. _Alors, tu peux crier et hurler toutes les obscénités que tu veux … Votre Majesté._ Elle me saisit les hanches fermement et accélère la cadence. Elle me fait rapidement tout oublier alors qu'elle me fait ressentir des choses incroyables, elle me baise avec rapidité et intensité jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter. Je jette ma tête en arrière et crie alors qu'elle l'enfonce profondément une fois de plus, atteignant tous les points sensibles. Emma ralentit le rythme et me ronronne dans l'oreille. _Ne crois pas qu'on en ai fini, Miss Mills … Nous ne faisons que commencer._ Elle l'enfonce à nouveau sans merci, encore plus intensément que ce qu'elle a fait avant. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est gémir et crier alors qu'elle m'entraîne dans un orgasme continu.

\- _Emma … !_


	14. Chapter 14

Je fais un sourire en coin alors que je fais face à la chaude libidineuse qu'est ma petite amie suspendue au plafond. Elle ne tient même plus sur ses pieds lorsque j'en ai fini avec elle. Regina halète péniblement et me fixe d'un regard noir. Celle qui est normalement une maire froide et calme est maintenant esclave du plaisir que je lui ai octroyé.

Je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai été quelque peu surprise lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de la dominer dans la salle de jeux un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je sais que c'est son truc, elle me l'avait dit après tout, mais je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce qu'elle me demande de la pousser jusqu'à la limite absolue de ce qu'elle peut supporter. Il est clair qu'elle est rapidement en train d'approcher ladite limite alors qu'elle n'a plus aucune force, suspendue là, faible, et me regardant toujours avec des yeux me suppliant pour davantage de cette torture.

Je m'approche de Regina, je l'embrasse dans le cou et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille, je la soulève pour qu'elle se tienne à nouveau sur ses pieds.  
\- _Allez, debout …_ Je ronronne en la regardant dans les yeux. _Si tu ne peux pas, ou veux pas … Je ne continue pas._ Je la préviens. Elle sourit légèrement. Visiblement, elle a toujours son sens de la compétition puisqu'elle retrouve lentement sa position debout. Je lui retourne son sourire et je me mets doucement à genoux. Me mains frottent ses cuisses marquées et mes ongles les griffent, ce qui ajoute plus de marques. J'embrasse l'une d'elles et lève les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle se tortille sous mon emprise. Elle se délecte clairement du contact délicat et elle l'a plus que mérité après avoir poussé son corps à travers de multiples orgasmes. Je remonte en traçant un chemin de baisers tout en la regardant tandis que sa respiration se fait de plus en plus superficielle et accélère au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de son centre trempé.

- _Merde … Ah – Putain …_ Geint Regina au-dessus de moi alors que je la tourmente en léchant par-dessus ses plis mouillés. Je souris et j'écarte délicatement ses lèvres avant de plonger et lécher convenablement toute cette délicieuse humidité qu'elle a produite. Rapidement, davantage de cette humidité me remplit la bouche alors qu'elle se tortille sous ses liens et secoue ses hanches contre ma bouche. Je gémis chaudement car elle a un goût absolument divin et le fait de la voir se tordre et trembler est tout simplement exquis. Je ne l'avais jamais vue si désespérée avant, si égarée dans le plaisir.

Mes mains frottent ses cuisses marquées, je suce son clitoris et fais rouler ma langue sur le point sensible, je vais plus loin de façon progressive et je lèche les muscles mouillés à l'intérieur d'elle, ma langue tourbillonne, ce qui la fait fortement crier.  
\- _Emma … Je …_ Elle tremble, elle ne contrôle plus son corps qui est violemment secoué alors qu'elle ne peut plus le supporter. Un gémissement rauque emplit la pièce suivi par un cri étouffé. Je gémis lorsqu'elle jouit dans ma bouche. Cette fois, je la laisse surfer sur les vagues de l'orgasme et je caresse tendrement son corps alors qu'elle redescend. Ses jambes cèdent et tout son poids repose à nouveau sur ses bras. Je me relève rapidement et je la soulève un peu. Cela devient clair pour moi qu'elle s'est évanouie lorsqu'elle s'écroule sur moi une fois que ses liens lui sont retirés.

Peut-être que je l'ai vraiment poussée jusqu'à sa limite absolue.

~*~

Je lui caresse tendrement le visage et lui fais un bisou sur le front lorsque je la mets au lit. Je tire un peu plus la couverture pour couvrir son corps afin de m'assurer qu'elle soit au chaud et à l'aise. Je me tourne pour partir prendre une douche, mais des doigts s'enlacent soudainement aux miens.  
\- _Ne pars pas._ Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un murmure. Je me tourne vers elle et lui offre un petit sourire. C'est tellement évident qu'elle est toujours exténuée mais quand même, elle contraint ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour me regarder avec ces magnifiques iris noisette.  
\- _Je suppose que la douche peut attendre._ Je souris et je me glisse lentement auprès d'elle. Elle se blottit instantanément contre moi et elle enroule ses bras et ses jambes fatigués autour de moi. Je souris et lui embrasse le dessus de la tête. _Je ne vais nulle-part, c'est promis._ Elle lève les yeux vers moi lorsque je dis ça et elle sourit légèrement.  
\- _Ça vaut mieux pour toi …_

~*~

Je suis réveillée par des grognements et un soudain bruit sourd au-dessus de moi.  
\- _C'est de ta faute …_ J'ouvre doucement les yeux et observe Regina qui est étendue sur moi, essayant de se lever. Sa voix est quelque peu enrouée lorsqu'elle parle à nouveau. _Oui, toi._ Elle me lance un regard noir. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'un de ses regards accusateurs habituels. Oui, elle est en train de m'accuser de lui avoir ravagé le corps, elle sait que c'est uniquement sa faute pour m'avoir demandé de repousser ses limites. Néanmoins, je pense que nous savons toutes les deux qu'elle a aimé ça, à ce moment-là.  
\- _Besoin d'aide ?_ Je demande doucement et écarte délicatement les cheveux de son visage avant de lui faire un bisou sur le bout du nez. Elle fronce légèrement le nez, ce qui est absolument adorable.

\- _Je n'aurais pas besoin d'aide si tu ne m'avais pas déchiré les bras._ Elle boude un peu, mais elle change assez rapidement d'attitude. _Mais mon besoin d'aller à la salle de bain est plus fort que celui de te faire sentir coupable pour ça …_ Dit-elle et je ris doucement. _Ouais, évidemment. Moque-toi de moi tant que tu le peux._  
\- _Pas de boules de feu dans le lit, s'il te plaît._ Je l'avise et m'assieds, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur mes genoux au passage. Elle me lance un véritable regard noir cette fois.  
\- _Ne me dis pas quoi faire, Miss Swan._  
\- _Oh, alors on est revenues au « Miss Swan » maintenant, hein ?_ Je nous amène jusqu'au bord du lit et je la soulève par les fesses puis nous amène en chancelant jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
\- _Que veux-tu dire …_  
\- _Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'appelais hier soir._ Je fais un sourire éclatant alors qu'elle rougit vivement et regarde ailleurs. Oh oui, elle se souvient très bien de la façon dont elle s'adressait à moi la nuit dernière, ainsi que tout ce qu'on a fait.

Je la pose délicatement dans la salle de bain et la regarde plus sérieusement.  
\- _Est-ce que tu vas t'en sortir ?_  
\- _Oh, s'il te plaît … Emma, je peux au moins faire ça moi-même. Sors._ Elle me donne un coup sur la poitrine, enfin c'est davantage une petite poussée inoffensive, et pointe la porte du doigt.  
\- _Ok, je voulais juste en être sûre._ Je quitte la salle de bain et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je soupire puis décide que je peux au moins commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner puisqu'il semblerait que Regina ne va pas vraiment pouvoir se rendre utile dans la maison pendant un certain temps …


	15. Chapter 15

Emma doit m'aider pour à peu près tout ce que je dois faire, ce qui est certainement très embarrassant. Je ne peux pas m'habiller seule correctement car mes épaules sont très douloureuses. Peut-être que la laisser m'attacher au plafond était une mauvaise idée. Je dois admettre qu'elle m'a fait ressentir toutes sortes de choses incroyables. En revanche, le contrecoup est beaucoup moins glorieux. Les regards bizarres que j'ai reçus de mon fils lorsqu'il est rentré à la maison ne m'ont assurément pas fait sentie plus à l'aise.

\- _Alors, explique-moi encore comment tu t'y es prise pour te blesser les deux épaules en même temps ?_ Demande-t-il en inclinant la tête alors qu'il me regarde avec confusion.  
\- _Comme je te l'ai dit … J'aidais Emma à travailler sa magie lorsqu'elle m'a accidentellement frappé à l'épaule et envoyé l'autre se heurter contre le mur._ Je pensais que c'était une excuse assez élaborée, mais Henry ne semble pas convaincu.  
\- _Mais Ma' s'est beaucoup amélioré avec la magie dernièrement._ Déduit-il et Emma ne fait que rire silencieusement derrière moi. Je me tourne et lui lance un regard noir.  
\- _Pas un mot, Miss Swan._ Je la préviens entre mes dents.

- _Tu sais, tu peux simplement me dire la vérité. Parce que je doute que tu aies perdu la voix comme ça en te cognant les épaules contre un mur, à moins que tu veuilles aussi essayer de me convaincre que vous avez fait du karaoké toute la nuit._ J'émets un son choqué et me tourne vers lui.  
\- _Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_  
\- _Oh, s'il te plaît Maman, ne m'oblige pas à la dire._ Il devient tout rouge et Emma ne fait que ricaner légèrement.  
- _Regina, stop … Tu t'enfonces._ Dit-elle et m'étreint par-derrière. Je lutte un peu mais abandonne et soupire.  
\- _D'accord, il se peut que des menottes soient en cause. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter d'en parler maintenant ?_ C'est assez humiliant de parler de sexe avec d'autres personnes, et encore plus lorsque notre fils est au courant de ce qu'il se passe.  
\- _Ok, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça._ Henry tape nerveusement du pied et se mord la lèvre. _Je vais monter maintenant. Appelez-moi pour dîner._ Dit-il et part en courant.  
\- _Ne cours pas dans les marches !_ Je hausse la voix pour qu'il m'entende puis soupire en me tournant vers Emma.

\- _Tu n'as été d'absolument aucune aide._  
Elle halète d'un air choqué et fait la moue.  
\- _Hey, je ne suis pas celle qui lui a ouvertement dit que je t'avais menotté._ Se défend-elle et je soupire.  
\- _Ma première histoire était si peu convaincante ?_ Je fronce les sourcils et elle se mord la lèvre.  
\- _Eh bien, c'est plus dû au fait que tu l'as bégayée la première fois … Tu ne bégaies jamais et tu n'es jamais à court de mots. Alors, c'était plutôt évident._  
Je soupire et je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule.  
\- _Eh bien, au moins il ne connaît pas toute l'histoire de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé._  
\- _Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois vraiment qu'on devrait y aller plus mollo l'une avec l'autre._

~*~

Je suis affalée sur le canapé, je zappe les différents films disponibles sur Netflix alors qu'Henry arrive pour s'allonger contre moi. Je souris et j'enroule mes bras autour de lui.  
\- _Est-ce que je peux choisir un film Maman ?_ Demande-t-il et je hoche la tête.  
\- _Bien sûr, pourquoi pas._ Je lui donne la télécommande et je me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. _Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?_ J'arque un sourcil. Il tend la main et écarte délicatement le col de mon pyjama. Je halète alors qu'il a maintenant une vue imprenable sur l'œuvre d'Emma de la nuit dernière. Je remets rapidement mon col en place et je remarque un sourire narquois s'étendre sur son visage.

C'est alors qu'Emma entre dans la pièce avec un bol de popcorns.  
\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demande-t-elle en alternant son regard entre le visage souriant de notre fils et moi.  
\- _Rien._ Dit naturellement Henry et se retourne vers son choix du film en zappant comme je l'ai fait avant lui. Emma s'assied sur l'autre canapé et fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de poser le bol.

- _Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?_  
\- _Je ne suis pas sûr que Maman ait assez de cols roulés._  
\- _Cols roulés ?_ Emma semble encore plus confuse alors j'écarte lentement mon col, je lui montre à quoi il fait référence. Elle halète avant de rire. _Oh, des cols roulés … Eh bien, elle a des écharpes aussi._

\- _Emma !_  
\- _Et si on regardait Cinquante Nuances de Grey ?_ Dit ensuite Henry  
\- _NON !_ Emma et moi disons à l'unisson, ce qui fait franchement rire notre fils.  
\- _Je vous fais marcher. Purée, détendez-vous le string._  
\- _Mon string va très bien …_  
\- _Maman !_ Il me regarde et secoue la tête. _C'est une façon de parler …_  
\- _N'oublie pas que ta mère est une antiquité et pas de ce monde._  
\- _HEY ! Je ne suis PAS une antiquité !_  
- _Jurassic Park alors ?_ Suggère Henry avec un sourire satisfait.  
\- _Je ne suis pas un dinosaure._ Je grommelle alors qu'Emma et Henry rient de moi. _Ouais, continuez, riez, jeunes Padawans._  
- _La mère est un peu vieille mais quelle vitalité !_ Ricane Emma.  
\- _Ok, ça suffit … Je vais aller me mettre au lit et tu vas venir te mettre au-dessus de moi si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi !_ Je me lève et lance un regard noir à la blonde.  
\- _Oh, mon Dieu, non._ Dit Henry en se levant. _Je m'en vais._ Il sort précipitamment du salon et Emma glousse.  
\- _Je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse cette référence Regina … C'est un vieux livre, tu sais ?_ Elle me sourit et je me laisse aller à glousser un peu avec elle.  
\- _Eh bien, plus de popcorns pour nous._ Je me déplace et je vais m'installer aux côtés d'Emma. Elle enroule son bras autour de ma taille et tend l'autre bras pour atteindre la télécommande avant de lancer un film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les passages soulignés en fin de chapitre sont des références au film et au livre: "Entretien avec un vampire" (1994).


	16. Chapter 16

- _Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de beau ces derniers jours ?_ Me demande Blanche qui me rend visite et je glousse.  
\- _Rien de spécial._ Je feuillette l'un des rapports sur lequel je travaille et elle fronce les sourcils.  
\- _Alors, le fait qu'Henry se cache chez nous n'a rien à voir avec Regina et toi ?_ Demande-t-elle. C'est alors à mon tour de froncer légèrement les sourcils.  
\- _Se cacher ? Il veut juste venir dormir pour passer du temps avec vous._ Je lui dis et la femme aux cheveux noirs me regarde avec un air déterminé.  
\- _D'accoooord._  
\- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a été dire ?_ Je m'assieds correctement et regarde ma mère.  
\- _Eh bien, il a mentionné des menottes et dit quelque chose comme « ce qui a été vu ne peut pas être effacé » mais je ne suis pas sûre de quoi il parlait vraiment en disant ça …_ Blanche est totalement sérieuse et je commence à rire un peu.  
\- _Regina a mal aux épaules … Elle a sorti un mensonge merdique et elle a fini par admettre que je l'avais menotté et qu'elle s'était fait mal aux épaules comme ça. C'est vraiment entièrement sa faute._  
\- _Emma !_  
\- _Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute …_  
\- _Il a 16 ans …_  
\- _Et il a déjà eu le droit à la conversation … Il sait ce qu'est le sexe … Par ailleurs, vous nous avez aussi marqués à vie. Ce n'est pas comme si Regina et moi allions arrêter ça complètement. Elle aime quand c'est brutal._ Je lui explique avant de me remettre à travailler sur mon rapport.  
- _Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça. Il y a eu un moment dans ma vie où elle était ma belle-mère …_  
- _J'en suis pleinement consciente. Contente de savoir que je peux moi aussi te traumatiser._ Je lève les yeux vers elle et fais un grand sourire. _Est-ce que je devrais aussi te dire pourquoi elle porte des cols roulés ou est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ?_  
\- _Non, je dirais que nous sommes définitivement bons …_ Blanche tressaille légèrement puis soupire.

Le silence règne pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Blanche prenne à nouveau la parole.  
\- _Vous semblez vraiment heureuses ensemble toutes les deux. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu Regina aussi heureuse._ Dit-elle doucement en souriant un peu.  
\- _Eh bien, d'après les histoires que j'ai pu entendre, elle ne faisait que te traquer à longueur de journées et n'avait pas vraiment de « bonheur » alors ce n'est pas si difficile._ Je grogne et Blanche glousse.  
\- _Eh bien, oui aussi, mais je veux dire … depuis la malédiction … Elle a pas mal changé, et heureusement pour le mieux._  
- _Tu veux dire qu'elle ne te jette plus de boules de feu._ Je fais un sourire satisfait et elle hoche la tête.  
\- _Eh bien, nous sommes amies maintenant, alors je doute que cela ne se produise à nouveau. Mais depuis que vous êtes ensemble toutes les deux, elle est beaucoup plus calme et moins tendue. À part ça, un sourire illumine son visage à chaque fois que tu entres dans son champ de vision._

\- _C'est vrai ?_ Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais remarqué cette manie.  
\- _C'est plutôt évident Emma. À partir du moment où toi ou Henry apparaissaient, elle est tout sourire. Je suis simplement heureuse qu'elle a peut-être enfin trouvé son propre bonheur, après toutes ces années de souffrances, de misère et de chaos._

C'est alors qu'un si distinctif claquement de talons se fait entendre et Regina entre dans la pièce.  
\- _Oh, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais là aussi, Blanche._ Dit-elle et approche en ouvrant son sac, elle en sort une boîte et la pose sur mon bureau. _Tu as encore oublié ton déjeuner, Miss Swan._ Elle fait la moue et je glousse.

\- _Peut-être que je ne l'ai pas oublié, mais juste en quelque sorte laissé … ?_ Je me mords la lèvre.  
- _Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?_  
- _Parce que je suis le genre de fille « fromage grillé » et que tu es le genre de fille « salade »._ J'ouvre la lunchbox et voilà, un océan de verdure.  
\- _Eh bien, peut-être que je veux que tu vives au-delà de 40 ans._ Dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
\- _Elle marque un point, tu sais._ Blanche prend le parti de Regina et j'émets un halètement choqué.  
\- _Ne vous liguez pas contre moi comme ça, c'est pas juste !_  
\- _Mais me laisser pour veuve, c'est juste ? Je ne crois pas non … Tu réduis le fromage grillé et la malbouffe en général._  
\- _Pour être veuve, tu dois d'abord être mariée._ Blanche regarde Regina qui rougit légèrement.  
\- _Me proposes-tu quelque chose, Regina ?_ Je demande avec un petit sourire narquois et halète avant de partir en trombe.  
\- _Mange tes légumes ! Ne me laisse pas les retrouver dans les ordures !_

Blanche et moi nous regardons et ricanons doucement.

~*~

Plus tard ce jour-là, j'appelle au bureau de Regina, je tape nerveusement mon stylo contre le bureau en attendant qu'elle réponde au téléphone.  
\- _Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demande Regina et je glousse.  
\- _Est-ce qu'il faut qui se passe quelque chose de mal pour que j'appelle ma petite amie ?_  
Il n'y a que le silence pendant un petit moment.  
\- _Je suppose que non …_ Dit-elle doucement et je l'entends griffonner en bruit de fond.  
\- _Bref, la raison de mon appel est … Veux-tu, peut-être, tu sais … sortir ce soir ?_  
\- _Comme … un rendez-vous amoureux ?_  
- _Eh bien ouais, un rendez-vous. Je veux dire que … nos autres rendez-vous ont été quelque peu intenses et notre autre sorte de rendez-vous inclut des films et du popcorn, ce qui est … ne te méprends pas … c'est génial mais la plupart du temps nous ne sommes pas seules et je veux juste …_  
\- _Tu divagues, Miss Swan._ M'interrompt Regina. _Mais je vois où tu veux en venir …_  
\- _Alors, je pensais, peut-être que nous pourrions aller dans ce nouveau restaurant ce soir ?_ J'avais espéré que ça sonne décontracté mais au lieu de ça, c'était plus une question emplie d'espoir.  
\- _Ok._ C'est concis, mais par la manière dont elle l'a dit, je sais qu'elle est heureuse d'avoir reçu cette invitation à sortir.  
\- _Cool, je passe te prendre vers 19h ? Pas besoin de te mettre sur ton 31, ce n'est pas ce genre de restaurant._  
- _Je vais m'habiller comme je veux._ Me vient la réponse à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- _Bien sûr. Mais je suggère que cela inclut un col roulé et un pantalon ou un legging._ Je souris car je sais que mes marques sont encore bien visibles sur son corps.  
\- _Ou peut-être que je vais juste me mettre en bikini pour que tout le monde puisse voir ce que tu m'infliges._ Dit-elle platement.  
Je ne suis pas sûre si elle est en train de se moquer de moi ou si elle est vraiment sérieuse à ce propos, et je dois dire que cela m'inquiète un peu.


	17. Chapter 17

J'entends la Coccinelle d'Emma entré dans l'allée. Je jette un dernier regard à mon reflet dans le miroir, j'arrange mes cheveux en les remuant un peu et je m'assure que mon rouge à lèvres est parfaitement appliqué. Je me tiens droite et je lisse ma robe avant d'attraper mon manteau pour sortir.

La blonde sort de la voiture et me sourit tendrement. J'ai couvert ma robe à temps, je veux que ce soit une surprise pour elle.  
\- _Milady._ Ronronne Emma qui bouge pour m'ouvrir la portière de la voiture de son engin jaune mortel.  
\- _Oh que non, on prend la Mercedes._ Je fais un sourire narquois et lui lance les clefs. _Mais tu peux conduire._ Je marche en direction de ma voiture et j'observe Emma qui me regarde bouche bée.  
- _Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec la Coccinelle ?_ Elle ferme les portières et verrouille la boîte de conserve en piteux état.  
\- _Ce qui ne va pas ? Je veux simplement survivre à ce rendez-vous._ Je glousse et la laisse ouvrir la portière pour moi. Je me tourne vers elle alors qu'elle tient la porte et me penche, assez proche pour l'embrasser, mais je ne l'embrasse pas réellement. _D'ailleurs, ma voiture est plus spacieuse._

Je m'assieds et lève les yeux vers Emma qui est toujours ahurie par ce qu'il vient tout juste de se produire et pense à ce que j'ai véritablement dit. Un large sourire s'étend lentement sur son visage puis elle ferme la porte, elle contourne rapidement la voiture avant d'y entrer.  
\- _Tu sais, tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt._ La blonde bouge pour se mettre plus confortablement dans le siège et grogne lorsqu'elle se cogne les genoux contre le volant. Je glousse doucement, je cache mon rire de ma main. Elle se tourne pour me regarder et plisse les yeux. Elle se penche pour attraper la manette et recule le siège. _Ne m'oblige pas à me venger en déréglant entièrement ton siège._ Me prévient-elle et je hausse les épaules.  
- _Je peux simplement le remettre comme il faut avec ma magie._  
\- _Et merde._

~*~

Emma avait réservé alors nous sommes guidées jusqu'à notre table. Je regarde autour de moi et je souris car c'est certainement un gros développement sur le Granny's. La blonde se met derrière moi et m'aide à retirer mon manteau mais elle halète lorsqu'elle voit ce que je porte. C'est une mini-robe noire moulante qui s'arrête au milieu de mes cuisses. Je me tourne vers elle et souris, lui offrant une vue du devant où mes seins sont joliment mis en valeur. C'est une coupe quelque peu vintage mais ce n'est pas si différent de mes tenues ordinaires mis à part le fait que mon décolleté est bien plus profond qu'à mon habitude.  
\- _Putain …_ Souffle Emma, ce qui me fait glousser.  
\- _Éloquente comme toujours._ Je lance d'un ton malicieux puis m'assieds lentement. Elle pose mon manteau et se mord la lèvre.  
\- _Désolée … C'est juste que … tu es absolument magnifique, Regina._ Elle retire son propre manteau et s'assied également.

Rapidement, deux menus et deux verres de vin nous sont apportés. Je souris légèrement et me saisis du verre, l'élevant un peu.  
\- _À nous._ Je souris tendrement. Emma fait de même et sourit largement. Je peux dire que cela signifie beaucoup pour elle. On aurait probablement dû commencer par des rendez-vous avant de sauter à pieds joints dans le monde du bondage, mais quel est le plaisir dans tout ça?  
\- _À nous._ Répète-elle et nous prenons toutes les deux une première gorgée de notre vin.

Puis nous jetons un œil au menu et je souris. C'est un restaurant italien, et je suis absolument fan de nourriture italienne.  
- _Je pense que je vais partir sur une pizza._ Dis ensuite Emma et je me moque.  
- _Tu vas dans un restaurant italien pour manger de la pizza ?_ J'arque un sourcil et elle glousse.  
\- _C'est juste que j'adore les pizzas._  
\- _T'es pas croyable …_ Je soupire en secouant la tête. Quant à moi, je pars plutôt sur des tortellini au saumon et à la ricotta puis je pose le menu sur le côté. Après un moment, le serveur revient vers nous pour prendre nos commandes.

- _Alors, maintenant que tu as finalement pris ton courage à deux mains pour m'inviter à sortir._ Je fais un large sourire narquois à la blonde qui ricane et secoue la tête.  
\- _Non, c'est faux … Vois-tu, votre Majesté … Tu m'as d'abord entraînée dans ton sous-sol._  
\- _Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte. Je t'ai fait une proposition et tu as accepté._  
\- _Tu n'as rien dis d'autre que « Peut-être qu'un jour, nous jouerons. » et c'est tout._  
\- _Je dois te rappeler que tu t'es présenté pile à l'heure sur le pas de ma porte alors que tu aurais pu décider de ne pas venir._ Je fais un sourire satisfait et me penche en avant, tout en sachant pertinemment que mes seins vont être pressés l'un contre l'autre et remontés par mes bras sur la table. Cela fonctionne clairement car le regard d'Emma est immédiatement redirigé de mon visage vers ma poitrine.  
\- _Ça … ressemblait plus à une exigence._ Dit-elle doucement en se léchant les lèvres. C'est tellement facile de la tourmenter car je peux clairement lire dans ses pensées.  
\- _Et pourtant, tu as fait le choix de suivre mon ordre._ Je ronronne en glissant mes doigts sur les siens, je remonte lentement avant de lui pincer le dos de la main.

\- _Aïe ! C'était pour quoi ça ?!_ Emma se frotte la main et je glousse.  
\- _Eh bien, tu m'as interrompu dans ce que je voulais dire avant ça …_  
\- _Bah, je voulais rétablir les faits._ Je balaye ses propos d'un geste de la main et continue.  
\- _Donc, ce que je m'apprêtais à dire c'est : que prévois-tu de faire maintenant ?_ Il est clair que ma question la rend quelque peu confuse.  
\- _Que veux-tu dire ?_ Demande-t-elle et j'incline légèrement ma tête en me mordant la lèvre.  
\- _Eh bien, ce que je veux dire c'est que … nous avons de véritables rendez-vous, tu passes déjà plus de temps chez moi que chez tes parents. Alors, je pensais, pourquoi ne pas rendre cela officiel ?_ Je sais qu'elle rencontre des problèmes pour s'installer et se fixer à un endroit. C'est déjà un exploit qu'elle soit restée à Storybrooke aussi longtemps qu'elle l'a fait. Je sais que j'en demande peut-être un petit peu trop, mais ça n'enchanterait pas que moi, je sais que Henry en serait ravi lui-aussi.  
\- _Es-tu … en train de me demander en mariage ?_ Demande-t-elle et je laisse échapper un soupir amusé. Elle peut être si niaise parfois.  
\- _Je suis en train de te demander d'emménager avec moi, avec nous …_ Je la regarde avec plein d'espoir alors qu'elle encaisse ma proposition.  
\- _Oh. Je pensais qu'on l'avait déjà fait en quelque sorte._ Dit-elle ensuite avec un ricanement tout en se grattant le dessus de la tête. Je ris doucement.  
\- _Eh bien, comme je disais, tu passes plus de temps avec nous qu'avec tes parents._ Je me mords la lèvre à nouveau. Emma me prend la main et sourit.  
\- _Mais bien entendu, je vais rendre ça officiel._  
Je me fiche complètement que toute la ville nous observe à la loupe. Ils savent que nous sommes ensemble, Blanche s'en est assurée. On peut lui faire confiance lorsqu'il s'agit de dévoiler quelque chose de secret à toute une ville.


	18. Chapter 18

Je fais un sourire satisfait alors que je porte mon regard sur Regina, brandissant mon oreiller. Elle secoue la tête et glousse.  
- _Oh, non non non … Tu ne vas pas …_ Et c'est à ce moment que mon arme moelleuse l'atteint en pleine face. Regina crie et se saisit de l'oreiller, elle saute sur le lit et commence à me frapper avec de façon répétée.  
\- _Je.viens.de.finir.mon.maquillage.et.ma.coiffure !_ Elle laisse tomber l'oreiller à côté de moi et me chevauche. _Tu viens de me demander de te punir, n'est-ce pas ?_ Ses mains glissent sous mon haut de pyjama, je frémis au contact et à ces yeux qui me regardent comme s'ils voulaient me dévorer sur-le-champ.  
\- _Peut-être …_ Je me lèche les lèvres et relève la tête pour l'embrasser, mais elle me repousse rapidement sur le lit et fait un sourire narquois.  
- _Eh bien, c'est dommage._ La brune se lève et utilise sa magie pour redevenir présentable avant d'enfiler en vitesse ses talons ravageurs. _Je suis en retard pour une réunion … Maintenant, si tu veux rester dans mes bonnes grâces, tu ferais mieux de faire en sorte que notre fils soit prêt pour l'école et que tu ailles travailler. Tu es en retard toi aussi, Shérif._ Dit-elle avant de disparaître de la chambre.

Je soupire et remets en place l'oreiller de son côté du lit avant de me lever. Tout cela semblait plutôt prometteur, mais comme toujours, le travail passe en premier. Une fois levée, je vais frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Henry.  
\- _T'es debout gamin ?_ Je demande et j'entends farfouiller.  
- _Ouais, je descends dans quelques minutes._ J'obtiens cette réponse étouffée. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller convenablement et être présentable avant de descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- _N'oublie pas Emma, tu dois aller à cette réunion parents-professeurs ce soir … Je n'aurais pas le temps._ Regina verse du café dans son mug isotherme et se penche pour me faire un bisou avant de se saisir de sa mallette. _C'est à 19h, ne sois pas en retard._ Elle me regarde et je hoche la tête.  
\- _Réunion parents-profs, 19h, pas de retard … C'est bon._ Je répète et attrape une pomme pour la mettre dans sa bouche. _N'oublie pas ton petit-déjeuner, Majesté …_ Dis-je et Regina arque un sourcil puis accepte volontiers le fruit avant de rapidement quitter la maison.

Je secoue la tête et soupire avant de commencer à faire quelques œufs brouillés. Henry arrive comme une tornade et laisse tomber son sac sur le sol avant de prendre place sur un tabouret.  
\- _Le p'tit-dej est prêt ? J'ai faim …_ Demande-t-il et je lui lance un regard en secouant la tête. Il est devenu tellement grand maintenant … Il a fait une soudaine poussée de croissance et il surplombe ses deux mères à présent. Même lorsque Regina porte ses talons, il est toujours un poil plus grand qu'elle.  
\- _Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de te nourrir, tout compte fait. Tu deviens beaucoup trop grand, gamin._ Je fais un petit rictus satisfait et lui sers sa part d'œufs brouillés.  
\- _T'es juste jalouse que j'aie une meilleure vue._ Il fait un sourire narquois et un clin d'œil avant de planter sa fourchette.  
- _Vue sur quoi exactement ?_ Je fronce les sourcils et il ricane. Je secoue la tête et m'assieds à côté de lui. _Tu ferais mieux de ne pas dire ça à ta mère._  
\- _Hey, j'ai rien dit. T'as seulement comblé le vide, Ma'._  
\- _Mon Dieu, tu parles comme elle._ Je glousse et il fronce les sourcils. _Pose pas de questions. C'est pas comme si tu voulais savoir de toute façon._ Je souris et lui lance un regard. Nous rions tous les deux avant de terminer notre petit-déjeuner.

\- _Allez, je vais te déposer._ Je me saisis de mon manteau et Henry attrape aussi son manteau ainsi que son sac. Je dépose mon fils à l'école et me dirige droit vers la station de police où mon père est assis à lire le journal.

  
\- _Bonjour Papa._ Je le salue en m'asseyant à mon bureau.  
\- _Oh, hey Emma._ Il pose sa lecture et sourit. _Donc, c'était une nuit comme les autres, il ne s'est rien produit de spécial._ Il se lève et montre Leroy du doigt. _Il dort comme d'habitude._ Je ricane et hoche la tête.

\- _Merci pour avoir pris le quart de nuit, Papa. Est-ce que tu peux le faire ce soir aussi ? J'ai une réunion parents-profs à 19h ce soir et Regina ne peut pas y aller … Apparemment, elle est vraiment occupée._ Je lui explique et il acquiesce.

- _Ouais, bien sûr. Je serai là à 18h. Je vais aller me reposer maintenant._ Dit-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser le haut de la tête. Je souris et hoche la tête.  
\- _Bonne nuit._  
\- _Plus comme une bonne journée._ Il ricane avant d'attraper ses affaires et partir.

Soudain, une puissante détonation retentit à travers toute la ville, faisant vibrer les fondations. Je m'accroche à mon bureau et halète, je regarde rapidement autour de moi pour voir d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Je me précipite jusqu'à la fenêtre et vois un grand nuage de fumée provenir de la limite de la ville. J'attrape mon manteau et cours vers la voiture de patrouille quand mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je décroche et entends Regina me hurler dessus.  
\- _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ÇA ?!_ Demande-t-elle alors que j'entre dans la voiture.  
\- _C'est toi la sorcière, pourquoi ne pas répondre toi-même ?_ Je glousse et le mets sur haut-parleur avant de me diriger rapidement vers le site.  
\- _Ha-ha … Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je regarde dans ma boule de cristal ?_  
\- _Eh bien, si ça peut aider, alors certainement. J'y vais tout de suite._ Dis-je en accélérant sur la rue principale.  
- _Je te jure, la valeur de notre propriété ne peut pas baisser beaucoup plus à ce rythme …_ Je l'entends grogner et ris doucement.  
\- _Il vient juste d'y avoir une sorte d'explosion et la valeur de propriété est tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit ?! Tu devrais revoir tes priorités, Votre Majesté …_ Je secoue la tête et tourne à pas mal de rues avant de me diriger sur une des routes forestières.

\- _Regina … Je pense que ça pourrait être au niveau de chez Zéléna._ Dis-je alors que je vais à toute allure sur la roue menant à la ferme.  
\- _Je te vois là-bas._ Regina raccroche immédiatement.


	19. Chapter 19

J'entends quelques toussotements et ricanements malicieux.  
\- _Quelle maladroite je suis …_ J'entends Zéléna et la vois tituber hors de la fumée.  
\- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Es-tu en train d'essayer de te tuer ?!_ Je me précipite vers elle et la saisis par le bras, la secouant un peu alors qu'elle ne fait que continuer de rire. _Où est Robyn ?!_ Cela semble la faire cesser de rire. C'est alors que nous entendons les puissants hurlements d'un enfant. Je laisse ma sœur livrée à son sort et fonce vers l'endroit d'où provient le son.

Il est clair que l'explosion a été très forte et il y a beaucoup de fumée. Cependant, pour une raison étrange, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dommages, ce qui me laisse à me demander ce que pouvais bien fabriquer ma sœur lorsque j'entre dans la maison à la recherche du bébé qui pleure. Il n'y a eu aucun mal de fait mi à part l'enfant qui est complètement en état de choc. Lorsque je ressors, des crissements de pneus se font entendre avant le son distinctif du gravier écrasé sous les roues. Je souris quand je vois Emma venir hâtivement vers nous. Je pose les yeux sur ma sœur et lui lance un regard furieux.  
\- _Tu nous dois quelques explications._  
- _Ouais, ouais … bla bla bla …_ Elle me fait un geste de la main et se nettoie avant de me prendre Robyn des bras. _Tout va bien, mon petit haricot vert … Maman est là._ Je la regarde calmer sa fille et soupire légèrement. Emma se rue hors de la voiture et vient vers nous en courant.  
\- _Tout le monde va bien ?_ Demande-t-elle et je hoche la tête.  
\- _Autre qu'un peu surprises, je pense que tout va bien._ Je jette un regard rapide autour de moi et croise les bras.  
- _Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Demande la blonde et Zéléna lève les yeux.  
\- _Eh bien … Il y a peut-être eu un sort utilisé … et sous la forme de potion … et qui m'a en quelque sorte explosé dans les mains._  
\- _Zéléna ?!_ Je lui lance un regard indigné et elle hausse les épaules.  
\- _Quoi ? Je voulais essayer quelque chose de nouveau et ça n'a pas fonctionné …_ Dit-elle en soupirant un peu. _Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat._ Emma et moi la regardons avec toutes les deux un sourcil arqué. _Écoutez, je suis désolée ok … il n'y avait rien de malfaisant. Je suppose que quelqu'un qui puise sa puissance dans la magie noire ne peut pas utiliser la magie blanche …_ Elle fait un peu la moue et je secoue la tête.  
\- _Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai._ Dis-je en la regardant. _J'ai déjà utilisé la magie blanche, tu m'as vu le faire._  
\- _Oui, merci pour ça au passage, ça fait vraiment mal tu sais._ Dit Zéléna et je balaye ses paroles d'un geste de la main.  
- _Inutile de garder des rancunes._  
\- _Dit la femme qui a chassé ma mère pour la plus grande partie de sa vie et jeté une sombre malédiction pour arriver à ses fins._ Dit Emma qui me lance un regard en coin. Je la regarde et me mords la lèvre, c'est avec difficulté que je contiens mon rire. Finalement, nous craquons toutes un peu et rions à ce propos.  
\- _D'accord, tu marques un point._ Je glousse et tourne mon regard sur Zéléna. _Qu'essayais-tu de faire d'ailleurs ?_ Je lui demande en me penchant au-dessus du chaudron fumant. J'inspecte l'intérieur et croise les bras.  
\- _Eh bien, je pensais … Je vis dans une ferme après tout. Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir quelque chose à faire ici alors …_  
\- _Alors … quoi ? Tu comptes t'essayer à l'agriculture ?_ Demande Emma et je ricane un peu, je trouve cela difficile d'imaginer ma sœur en fermière.  
\- _Tu es en train de me juger Regina ! N'ose même pas …_ Dit Zéléna en chassant de la main le reste de la fumée. _J'essayais de rendre le sol fertile tout en transformant cet endroit en une véritable ferme d'un seul coup, mais comme vous avez pu l'entendre, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Avec du recul, je me dis que peut-être j'aurais du faire les deux étapes séparément._

\- _Si tu veux vraiment travailler, tu peux toujours postuler en ville …_ Suggère Emma et j'acquiesce.  
\- _Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un est prêt à transformer cet endroit en ferme._  
\- _Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre que je suis capable de faire pousser de super légumes ici … Comme des concombres, des brocolis et de la salade._  
\- _Pourquoi seulement des verts ?_ Demande Emma en faisant la grimace. Je la regarde alors qu'elle regarde Zéléna. _Vous savez quoi … Il ne s'est rien passé de grave ici, je vais rentrer et écrire un rapport intéressant sur la façon dont je pourrais faire un meilleur usage de mon temps plutôt que de penser à Zéléna en fermière._ Emma m'agrippe et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de faire demi-tour. _Mais d'abord, je vais devoir dire à tout le monde que personne n'essaie de nous faire exploser … cette fois._

~*~

Après la dramatique explosion que ma sœur a causée, je suis particulièrement remontée avec encore plus de travail. Mon assistante est entrée et a laissé une grosse pile de dossiers sur mon bureau.  
\- _Ceux-ci ont également besoin d'être vérifiés et validés._ Dit-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre tout en me regardant. Je soupire puis examine la pile.  
\- _Pouvez-vous annuler tous mes rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?_ Je demande en me redressant.  
\- _Bien sûr, Madame le Maire._ Acquiesce la blonde et s'agite un peu.  
\- _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ Je demande en remarquant ses mains qui triturent l'ourlet de son chemisier.  
\- _Euuh … eh bien … en fait … je me demandais si je pouvais rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui ?_ La femme est tellement nerveuse à l'idée de me demander cela. Je la regarde de haut en bas, la faisant languir un petit peu plus longtemps avant de la renvoyer d'un geste de la main.  
\- _Allez-y. Je ne serais pas de très bonne compagnie de toute façon._ Je prends le premier dossier en haut de la pile et l'ouvre. Je peux dire que la femme est surprise par ma réaction et se mord la lèvre.  
\- _Merci beaucoup, votre Majesté …_ Elle fait rapidement demi-tour et se dirige vers la porte.  
\- _C'est bien trop formel. Je ne suis que Maire ici._ Je glousse en relevant les yeux.

- _Alyssa, c'est bien ça ?_ Je demande et elle se retourne doucement en acquiesçant. Elle ne travaille pour moi que depuis deux semaines seulement puisque la précédente assistante a décidé de démissionner après avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle voulait passer du temps avec son mari et élever convenablement son enfant lorsqu'il sera né.  
- _Oui, Madame le Maire._  
\- _Madame Mills suffira. Regina lorsque nous sommes seules._ Je souris légèrement et me remets au travail.  
\- _D'accord, Regina._ Visiblement, la femme semble se relaxer un peu plus et sourit.  
\- _Maintenant, annulez mes rendez-vous et rentrez chez vous. Ça ira._  
\- _Bien sûr ! Je fais cela tout de suite._ Elle retourne vers la porte et quitte la pièce. Je glousse et secoue la tête.

Je continue de travailler jusqu'à ce que je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est 19h passé.  
*Elle ferait mieux d'être à la réunion parents-professeurs.*  
Je me saisis de mon téléphone et envoie un message à Emma. J'obtiens une réponse m'informant que c'est déjà fait et que je devrais arrêter de m'inquiéter. Je glousse et souris un peu. Peut-être que cette folle de Swan est un peu plus adulte que ce que je pensais.


	20. Chapter 20

Je halète péniblement alors que je redescends des hauteurs de mon orgasme, observant ma précieuse Reine qui glisse ses mains sur mes cuisses avec douceur, un sourire malicieux toujours en place.  
\- _Tu es magnifique avec tes cuisses couvertes de ta propre humidité et coulant partout sur la table._ Dit-elle en remontant lentement pour défaire mes poignets des liens rattachés aux coins de la table. Elle m'embrasse tendrement au début puis l'approfondit au fur et à mesure. Je suçote sa langue et j'enroule mes bras autour d'elle à l'instant où ils sont libres. Je m'accroche à elle et ronronne au contact de nos lèvres. Regina se recule et m'aide à m'asseoir.  
- _Cela conclut ta punition aujourd'hui._ Dit-elle en remettant sa robe en place avant de remonter la fermeture éclair à nouveau.  
\- _Merci, ma Reine._ Je la suis en dehors de la pièce, complètement nue, les marques sur mon corps où elle m'a égratigné et frappé avec le fouet et la cravache sont toujours flagrantes sur ma peau.

Alors que nous émergeons du sous-sol, nous entendons la porte d'entrée se fermer. Je suis terriblement affolée alors que je me tiens là, complètement nue ! Regina me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés et attrape fermement ma main.

\- _Mamans ?_ La voix d'Henry fait écho dans l'entrée. Le son de ses pas résonne alors qu'il se dirige lentement vers la cuisine.  
\- _Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!_ Je hurle en murmurant à Regina et me cache derrière son corps pauvrement vêtu.  
\- _Chhhh !_ Regina plaque une main contre ma bouche et fixe la porte que notre fils peut franchir d'un moment à l'autre.  
\- _Mamans … Je sais que vous êtes là …_ Il nous appelle encore et ouvre la porte, traînant son sac tout du long avant de le laisser tomber entièrement avant de se figer sur place. Je deviens rouge comme une tomate et me cache davantage derrière Regina. Elle tire sur sa robe autant que possible et couvre sa poitrine. Un très long moment passe avant que Henry parle à nouveau.

\- _Vous savez, j'ai une tonne de devoirs et je devrais vraiment les faire … ouais … Tout comme chercher comment faire une potion d'oubli._ Il fait demi-tour en laissant son sac sur le sol. Nous l'entendons se précipiter pour monter les marches et je me mords la lèvre.  
\- _Je ne suis pas sûr si ça c'est bien passé ou horriblement mal._ Je murmure et Regina laisse échapper un long soupir.  
\- _Il ne s'est rien produit …_ Elle s'avance doucement pour écarter le sac avant de se laisser tomber contre la porte et cogner sa tête contre celle-ci. _Rien produit, rien produit, rien produit …_

Je vais vers elle et glousse.  
- _Tu n'es pas celle qui est complètement nue ici …_ Je lui fais remarquer et elle me regarde.  
- _Je pense qu'il était sur quelque chose avec cette potion d'oubli._ Me dit-elle et j'ondule ma main devant son visage.  
\- _La Terre à Regina, tu ne vas pas utiliser la magie sur notre fils._  
\- _Eh bien, c'est lui qui l'a suggéré et il est plutôt intelligent si tu veux mon avis. Je ne peux pas le laisser avec cette vision de moi ou le laisser s'en souvenir !_ Dit-elle et je la secoue par les épaules pour la faire revenir à la réalité.  
\- _Ou nous parlons à notre fils et clarifions toute ce merdier. Il l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard. Que ça lui plaise ou non … C'est une situation tragique qui allait de toute façon se produire, vraiment. Peu importe à quel point ça peut-être embarrassant pour les deux parties impliquées._  J'explique et la femme soupire. Elle sait que j'ai raison même si elle n'aime pas l'admettre.  
\- _D'accord, mais tu devrais t'habiller d'abord._

~*~

\- _Henry, on peut parler ?_ Je frappe à la porte. Regina est toujours bien trop mortifiée pour aborder le sujet, alors elle est à moitié cachée derrière mon corps maintenant vêtu d'un peignoir.  
\- _Est-ce qu'on est obligés ? Je veux dire, je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un rappel à quoi que ce dont je viens d'assister._  
\- _Henry Daniel Mills ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite !_ Regina élève la voix et la porte s'entrouvre assez rapidement. Je jette un œil à la brune par-dessus mon épaule et fais un hochement de tête avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Henry est assis à la chaise de son bureau et nous regarde d'un air réservé. Je vais m’asseoir sur son lit et recouvre étroitement mes jambes avec la robe de chambre. Regina s'assied à côté de moi et tire au maximum sur sa jupe, clairement toujours embarrassée par sa tenue.

\- _Henry, ce que tu as vu …_ Je commence, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre quant à la façon de continuer.  
\- _Je sais ce qu'est le sexe, aussi je n'ai pas besoin de « la conversation » au cas où vous vous le demandiez …_ Dit-il en faisant une grimace. Il rougit un peu alors qu'il nous regarde.  
\- _C'est tout ce que tu as vu ?_ Demande rapidement Regina en étudiant la réaction du garçon.  
- _J'étais supposé en voir plus ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir gérer plus que ça … J'en ai déjà vu assez …_  
\- _Non …_ Nous disons à l'unisson et Henry fronce les sourcils.  
_-Donc il y a plus que ça alors … Génial. Un autre cauchemar à ajouter à la liste._ Il se mordille la lèvre et nous regarde attentivement. Nous ne faisons que nous regarder l'un l'autre avec un air mal à l'aise pendant un moment avant que Henry ne parle à nouveau.

\- _Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la salle supplémentaire dans le sous-sol ?_ Demande-t-il et son regard se porte davantage sur Regina cette fois plutôt que sur moi. La brune rougit vivement et bégaie de nombreuses fois avant que j'intervienne.  
\- _Oui._ Je serre la main de Regina pour la rassurer et lui sourit. _Ça va._ Je lui chuchote.  
- _Je vois, bon … Ça ne me regarde pas._ Henry se mâchouille la lèvre et joue avec ses doigts.  
\- _Comment tu sais pour le sous-sol ?_ Demande Regina et il relève les yeux vers elle.  
\- _Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'un gamin de dix ans n'explore pas la maison en profondeur à la recherche de cachettes lorsqu'il doit gérer un problème de Méchante Reine ? Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'était vraiment cette pièce à l'époque …_ Il explique et je glousse. Regina aurait probablement du savoir que c'était le secret le moins bien gardé de cette maison après tout.  
- _Ça repose sur toi, Regina. Je ne l'ai pas construite._ Je ricane et la regarde alors qu'elle halète avant de soupirer légèrement.  
- _Je suppose …_ Dit-elle doucement.  
\- _Peu importe. Vous restez mes mères toutes les deux et ça ne changera pas. Même si ça serait bien si on pouvait éviter de se balader à poil._ Ricane-t-il et nous regarde toutes les deux avec un petit sourire. Je glousse et hoche la tête.  
- _Crois-moi, je pense la même chose …_ J'approuve et observe Regina qui fait une petite moue.  
- _Je ne pense pas que j'étais prête à ce qu'il me voit comme ça non plus._  
- _Au moins tu portes … quelque chose._ Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. _Je l'apprécierais sûrement plus si ce n'était pas ma mère que le portait._ Dit-il plus doucement.  
\- _Henry !_ S'exclame Regina en le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés.  
\- _Maman ! Te vexe pas, mais t'es ma mère … D'autant que tu es vraiment belle pour une femme …_  
\- _Ne t'enfonce pas trop._ Je dis doucement et Regina nous regarde tous les deux avec les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.  
- _Emma ! Tu vas tolérer ce genre de conversation avec …_  
\- _Regina, il a 16 ans maintenant … Il a des intérêts aussi, que ça te plaise ou non, tu l'as élevé avec des jupes crayon courtes et serrées ainsi qu'une infinité de décolletés._  
\- _Sans oublier les talons …_ Il ajoute en hochant la tête.  
\- _Maintenant, c'est mon fils biologique … ce qui veut dire que si tu es intéressante pour moi, il a sûrement récupéré … des goûts similaires._ J'explique et Regina me lance un regard noir.

- _Vous êtes tous les deux en train de creuser des trous très profonds._


	21. Chapter 21

Après avoir été surprises par notre propre fils, ce qui a provoqué une situation vraiment embarrassante, Emma et moi avons été beaucoup plus prudentes quant à nos visites au sous-sol. C'est-à-dire que nous nous assurons d'être convenablement vêtues lorsque nous réémergeons, ne voulant aucune répétition de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.

C'est vraiment une question de s'y habituer, pour moi, que notre fils regarde les filles et les femmes différemment maintenant. Je dois juste accepter le fait qu'il grandit et qu'il développe des intérêts de ce genre, peu importe à quel point cela peut me terrifier.

Je suis en train de me brosser les cheveux quand Emma entre dans la chambre et vient m'enlacer par-derrière. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me sourit dans le miroir.  
\- _Hey ma beauté._ Me ronronne-t-elle dans l'oreille et glisse ses mains sur mes côtes avant de lentement enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille. _Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus dans le fait de se préparer pour aller au lit avec toi ?_ Me demande-t-elle doucement et j'arque un sourcil.  
\- _Et qu'est-ce que c'est, Emma ?_ Je demande en inclinant la tête.  
- _Je peux te voir sans tout ce maquillage, je vois la vraie Regina et pas ce masque que tu peins dessus._ Elle m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou et respire ma peau. Je rougis légèrement et me retourne pour la regarder.  
\- _C'est vraiment ce que tu aimes le plus ?_ Je demande en me mordant la lèvre. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux puis m'embrasse, m'incitant à lâcher ma lèvre.  
\- _Oui. Simplement … Regina._ Elle s'assied sur les genoux et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. _C'est la plus belle chose au monde._ Me murmure-t-elle sur les lèvres en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec intensité. Mon souffle se saccade et mes mains viennent se reposer sur ses hanches, je m'accroche fermement à elle tandis que mes yeux se baignent de larmes. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire ressentir cela, si véritablement aimée et spéciale. Elle me sourit et efface les gouttes salées qui s'échappent.

- _Je t'aime Regina._ Me murmure-t-elle avant de m'embrasser. Je renforce mon emprise sur elle et l'embrasse en retour, mes larmes coulant librement puisque je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mes émotions. La blonde se recule après un petit moment et glousse. _Pas besoin de pleurer autant …_  
\- _Je t'aime aussi Emma. Je t'aime tellement …_ Je l'embrasse encore pour l'empêcher de parler et je la serre fort contre mon corps, mes doigts s'enroulent sur le tissu de son t-shirt. Ses mains montent lentement pour prendre mon visage en coupe puis s'immiscent dans mes cheveux pour me tenir tendrement la tête.

Il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet et nous le sentons toutes les deux, cette sensation intense qu'est l'amour. Le Véritable Amour. Une sensation que je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir, ou encore mieux, mériter … Pourtant cette femme me fait ressentir toutes sortes de choses. Amour, joie et plus que tout … Bonheur. Je suis heureuse maintenant, avec elle.

Les mains d'Emma glissent sur mes épaules. Elle brise notre baiser en se reculant doucement et me regarde dans les yeux lorsqu'elle commence à m'enlever la robe de chambre en soie que je porte. Elle sourit et dépose un baiser sur ma peau nue, me faisant frissonner de plaisir par le fait qu'elle soit si douce avec moi. C'est un puissant contraste comparé à ce que nous faisons au sous-sol, mais j'aime ça malgré tout. Elle efface les dernières traces de larmes et embrasse mes paupières.

\- _Ma Reine._ Murmure-t-elle en écartant le vêtement tout en continuant de glisser ses mains sur mon corps, me dénudant de plus en plus pour son plaisir. Je frissonne lorsque son souffle chaud me caresse la peau, je sens ses baisers descendre sur mon cou, ma clavicule et jusqu'au milieu de ma poitrine. J'ouvre les yeux lentement et l'observe alors qu'elle descend de mes genoux. Elle enroule ses bras autour de ma taille, se retrouvant entre mes jambes quand elle me maintient et sème des baisers sur la région de mon cœur tout en se mettant à genoux, me regardant avec ces magnifiques yeux verdoyants. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine par la façon dont elle me dévore des yeux. De l'amour pur et de l'adoration. Je me mordille la lèvre quand ses lèvres me frôlent la peau par la plus douce des caresses. Sa langue apparaît entre ces deux succulentes lèvres et taquine une des pointes qui s'est érigée par son souffle chaud à la rencontre de ma peau. Mon dos se cambre quand elle prend un téton entre ses dents et qu'elle se met à la mordre prudemment, le tirant légèrement. Son regard ne quitte jamais le mien et je laisse échapper un gémissement car ce qu'elle me fait m'excite tellement. Je glisse mes mains dans ses douces boucles d'or et la presse doucement au plus près de mon corps, l'incitant à en faire davantage. Ses mains glissent sur mes hanches et dénudent mes cuisses, écartant encore plus la robe soyeuse. Elle prend mes mains dans les siennes puis les reposes pour qu'elle puisse libérer mes bras de mes manches.

À la seconde où je me retrouve complètement nue devant elle, Emma ronronne et se penche en avant pour m'embrasser. Je fais le reste du chemin et lui suce les lèvres, je fais à nouveau glisser mes mains dans cette chevelure dorée. Nous gémissons doucement toutes les deux lorsque nos langues se rencontrent dans une danse sensuelle pour la domination. Ses mains se tracent un chemin jusqu'à l'arrière de mes jambes, me caressant délicatement les mollets avant de continuer leur avancée vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses puis elle les écarte en douceur. Je halète lorsque je sens son pouce glisser contre mon sexe, trouvant sans le moindre doute l'humidité qui règne en ce lieu. Un rougissement s'étend sur mes joues quand je sens son pouce partir à la recherche de mon clitoris. Je m'écrie légèrement lorsqu'elle le trouve. Notre baiser prend fin et elle commence à me sourire en coin. Le fait qu'elle ne dise rien me rend quelque peu nerveuse. Soudain, je sens deux doigts pénétrer mon sexe trempé et je m'écrie encore plus fort, j'enroule instantanément mes bras autour de son cou et la maintiens au plus près de moi.

\- _Vous allez jouir pour moi, Votre Majesté._ Me murmure-t-elle chaudement dans l'oreille, provoquant un frisson sur le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je sais pertinemment que c'est une promesse qu'elle va parvenir à tenir.


	22. Chapter 22

Les sons provenant de ma Reine sont absolument délicieux alors que mes doigts pénètrent son corps brûlant plus vite et plus rudement, juste comme elle aime. Ses ongles parfaitement vernis de rouge se plantent dans la peau de mon épaule pour s'accrocher fermement à moi. Ils vont laisser des marques, c'est certain. Je lui mordille le cou pour que le reste du monde voit que je l'ai marquée. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et utilise mon corps pour la pénétrer de mes doigts le plus profondément possible.  
\- _Emma … Emma …_ À bout de souffle, ses gémissements emplissent la chambre tandis que je lui suce avidement la base de la nuque et que mes doigts se courbent en elle. _Putain … !_  
Le juron qui s'échappe est un peu plus fort et incontestablement plus désespéré avant qu'elle ne jette sa tête en arrière, un cri guttural de plaisir éclate dans sa gorge. Je la sens se contracter fermement autour de mes doigts, les tremblements de son corps alors que je la serre contre moi et l'humidité caractéristique de son orgasme recouvrant mes doigts. Je la garde en place jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre lentement sur la chaise, elle est à bout de souffle et me cherche des yeux malgré le fait que sa vision soit toujours trouble.

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, ravie du fait de l'avoir fait jouir ainsi. Regina me pose la main sur la joue et m'attire doucement vers elle pour m'embrasser avec passion après que sa respiration se soit un peu stabilisée.  
- _Arrête d'avoir l'air si contente de toi._ Elle essaie de faire une boutade mais cela ne sonne pas du tout comme tel. Je fais un sourire satisfait et frotte tendrement ses cuisses.  
\- _Dis ça à mon dos._ Je ronronne et lui désigne ses ongles qui ont maintenant deux teintes différentes de rouge. Elle halète et s'assied correctement pour inspecter mon dos. Je lève les yeux vers elle et glousse quand le rouge qui lui est monté aux joues devient de plus en plus prononcé.  
- _Je suis désolée._ Elle se mordille légèrement la lèvre et je secoue la tête.  
\- _T'as adoré ça, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais arborer fièrement ces cicatrices de guerre._ Je fais un grand sourire et elle me frappe le bras.  
\- _Je vais soigner ça tout de suite !_ Menace-t-elle. Je lui attrape les mains et enlace ses doigts avec les miens.  
\- _Non non non … Je ne te laisserai pas faire._ Je me lève et l'embrasse sincèrement en épinglant ses bras sur les accoudoirs. Puis je me saisis de la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et m'arrange pour lier ses poignets ensemble. La femme halète et me lance un léger regard noir.  
\- _Détache-moi …_ Dit-elle d'une voix grave, comme l'aurait prononcée la Méchante Reine dans la Forêt Enchantée. Je secoue la tête et l'incite à se lever avant de la guider jusqu'à lit par les mains.  
\- _Pas avant d'avoir disposé de toi à ma guise._ Je lui murmure sur les lèvres et la pousse sur le lit douillet. Elle rebondit quelques fois avant de s'arrêter avec une moue. Ce visage boudeur disparaît rapidement toutefois lorsque je commence à lui chatouiller les côtes sans pitié.  
- _N-non ! A-Ar … Arrête ! EMMA … !_ Elle se tortille en riant aux éclats, elle me frappe pour tenter de m'arrêter. Je lui attrape les poignets et les bloque sur le matelas avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser tandis qu'elle halète pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle répond au baiser et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, m'attirant correctement contre elle.

~*~

Le matin suivant, je me lève tôt pour le travail et je m'habille rapidement afin de pouvoir préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde avant de partir. Je suis en train de faire des gaufres quand Henry descend les escaliers à l'allure d'un escargot puis se laisse tomber sur un tabouret de l'îlot central de la cuisine.  
\- _Est-ce que vous êtes au courant qu'il faut que la porte soit fermée pour que le sort d'insonorisation fonctionne ?_ Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je lève les yeux vers le jeune homme en rougissant et me mords la lèvre, je glousse avec un air embarrassé.  
- _Désolée gamin …_ Je suppose que j'ai oublié de fermer la porte quand on est allé au lit hein.  
\- _Est-ce que tu as dormi, Ma' ?_ Il arque un sourcil comme son autre mère l'aurait si bien fait et j'incline la tête.  
\- _Quelques heures … je pense._ Je réponds doucement et ris de dérision.

- _De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?_ Regina nous rejoint en portant la robe de chambre de la nuit dernière. Je fais un petit sourire satisfait et l'embrasse alors qu'elle me fait mon bisou du matin.  
- _Rien._ Je dirige un regard insistant sur Henry pour qu'il garde sa bouche fermée.  
\- _Tu sais que je le sais quand tu me mens …_ Dit-elle avant de tourner son regard sur notre fils.  _Henry … Tu as vraiment une sale mine. Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?_ Demande-t-elle et il grogne.  
\- _J'ai dormi autant que toi._ Répond-il et va chercher son sac. La brune fonce les sourcils.  
\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?_ Elle oriente son regard vers moi et je hausse les épaules.  
\- _Il se peut que j'aie oublié de fermer la porte de la chambre hier soir ?_ Je formule cela comme une question et son visage se décompose.  
\- _EMMA !_ Une puissante claque atteint mon épaule avant qu'elle ne se précipite hors de la pièce pour trouver Henry. Je ricane et me mords la lèvre.  
*C'est pas de ma faute si t'es si bruyante.*

- _Est-ce que quelqu'un va venir déjeuner ou est-ce que je dois manger toutes ces gaufres toute seule ?_ Je demande d'une voix assez forte pour me faire entendre de là-haut.  
\- _Ne t'avise même pas de faire ça !_ Rien ne vient se mettre entre la Reine et ses gaufres.


	23. Chapter 23

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que la porte de notre chambre a été ouverte toute la nuit. Pas étonnant que mon fils ressemble à quelqu'un ayant vu un fantôme. Il les a probablement entendu aussi …

\- _Henry … à propos d'hier soir._ Je commence alors que je viens le chercher à l'école.  
\- _Maman, je ne veux pas en parler, honnêtement._ Il ricane avec un air gêné et se mâchouille la lèvre. Je pose mon regard sur lui et hoche la tête.  
\- _Ouais … Moi non plus._ Dis-je doucement. Nous commençons tous les deux à rire alors que je nous conduis à la maison.

Alors que nous arrivons, je remarque qu'il fait sombre à l'intérieur, ce qui est étrange puisque Emma était censée finir tôt aujourd'hui. Je regarde Henry qui hausse légèrement les épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte. Nous entrons et je regarde autour de moi.  
\- _Emma ?_ Je l'appelle mais n'entends rien. Puis Henry me tire sur la manche.  
\- _Regarde, il y a une note._ Dit-il en me tendant l'enveloppe avec mon nom dessus. J'arque un sourcil et l'ouvre avant de lire ce qu'elle contient. Tout ce qu'il y est écrit c'est : « Jardin ».

\- _Jardin ?_ Henry lit la note par-dessus mon épaule et hausse les siennes. _Eh bien, allons voir dehors alors._ Il me pousse vers la porte de derrière et sourit. Je pense qu'il en sait plus qu'il n'en laisse paraître. J'ai beau l'avoir adopté, il n'en reste pas moins un Charmant … et ils sont lamentables dans l'art de garder des secrets.

J'ouvre la porte et halète lorsque je vois un chemin de roses sur le sol. Je me saisis de la première rose qui comporte une carte. « Suis-moi ».  
Je suis le chemin de roses qui m'amène vers le fond du jardin où il y a une petite terrasse. Et la voilà, habillée d'un tailleur très élégant. Emma me sourit et m'aide à retirer mon manteau.  
\- _Bienvenue à la maison._ Dit-elle doucement avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse.  
\- _Il y a une raison si Henry m'a suggéré de porter ça aujourd'hui …_ Dis-je alors que je commence à deviner ce qu'il est en train de se passer ici.  
\- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?_ Demande Emma, mais il est évident qu'elle ment par son sourire beaucoup trop lumineux.  
- _Que se passe-t-il Emma ?_ Je demande en m'approchant d'elle. Elle me prend les mains et m'embrasse délicatement.  
\- _Regina, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas été travailler du tout … Je n'étais même pas de garde et tu le savais probablement déjà._ Elle ricane nerveusement et me regarde droit dans les yeux. _J'ai passé toute la journée à essayer de nettoyer ici parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander._ Elle sort une boîte de sa poche et je halète doucement.  
\- _Emma …_  
\- _Regina, je sais que notre relation n'est pas très conventionnelle par moments … et nous avons tourné autour du pot depuis le tout début … Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. Alors Regina Maria Mills, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?_ Demande-t-elle en ouvrant la boîte, dévoilant une précieuse bague en argent ornée de pierres violettes et blanches. Je ne réalise même pas que je suis en train de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je sente une larme couler sur ma joue. Je ris un peu et souris, j'acquiesce en réponse à la femme à genoux devant moi.  
\- _Oui, évidemment que je le veux Emma._ Dis-je en la laissant me glisser la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Elle sourit contre ma bouche et me serre dans ses bras.  
\- _Eh bien, après les événements d'hier soir et de ce matin, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre._ Elle glousse et je lui claque le bras.  
- _Oublie ça … Je t'aime Emma Swan._ Je lui souris et observe à nouveau l'anneau. Elle sourit à son tour et prend délicatement ma main dans la sienne.  
\- _La couleur de nos magies._ Dit-elle tendrement et je glousse en hochant légèrement la tête.  
\- _Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait choisir cela ?_ Je demande doucement et elle pose sa main sur ma joue.  
\- _Parce que nous sommes plus fortes lorsque nous sommes ensemble._ Et je sais que lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots, ils n'ont jamais été aussi vrais.

- _Alors, depuis quand est-ce que tu prévois cela ?_ Je demande et regarde vers la maison derrière moi en sachant que notre fils est là quelque part.  
\- _Euuuh, un bon moment … Mais je ne l'ai pas dit à Henry avant hier soir avant d'aller au lit. C'est un bon garçon mais il est aussi nul que mes parents lorsqu'il s'agit de garder des secrets._ Elle ricane et je fais un sourire en coin.  
\- _C'est bien vrai … J'ai su qu'il se tramait quelque chose dès que nous sommes arrivés._ Je révèle en me mordant la lèvre. _Et il n'a jamais choisi de vêtements pour moi. Son mensonge quant à son soi-disant besoin de shampoing était plutôt mauvais._ J'incline la tête et Emma rit un peu.  
\- _Je lui ai suggéré de partir sur son besoin perpétuel de chaussettes …_  
- _Vous êtes tous les deux de piètres menteurs._ Je fais un sourire narquois et embrasse gentiment ma fiancée. _Parce qu'avec toi, Miss Swan, je le sais toujours quand tu me mens._ Emma enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et se penche légèrement en arrière.  
\- _Tu ne peux rien me cacher non plus, votre Majesté._  
\- _Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que je cache en ce moment, alors ?_ Je demande et la blonde y réfléchit intensément.  
\- _S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtement du tout._ Dit-elle comme une sorte de prière, me faisant rire aux éclats.  
Cette femme est absolument incorrigible et je l'aime pour ça.


	24. Chapter 24

~Quelques années plus tard~

- _N'oublie pas de nous écrire, d'accord …_ Dit Regina pendant qu'elle réajuste le col du polo aux couleurs de l'Université de son garçon.  
\- _Maman, on a des smartphones … Tu n'auras qu'à me joindre via une application ou m'envoyer un mail si besoin._ Il grogne et je glousse face à cette scène.  
\- _Gina, relax … Ça va aller, et New York n'est pas si loin de Storybrooke …_ J'attire ma femme près de moi et l'encercle par la taille.  
\- _Cela ne m'empêche de détester l'idée qu'il soit si loin, Emma._  
\- _Détends-toi … Il y a déjà eu des royaumes entre nous, et une malédiction … Je suis sûre que tu peux gérer six heures de route._ J'essaie de rassurer la femme beaucoup trop dramatique.  
\- _Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu t'adresses ?_  
\- _Ma marraine la bonne fée ?_ Je blague et Regina fait une grimace. Elle n'a même pas la bonne grâce de me répondre avec une de ses fameuses répliques cinglantes. Henry ne fait que rire et secouer la tête.  
\- _Ma', ramène Maman à la maison avant qu'elle change d'avis …_ Dit-il en attrapant son sac de sport. Regina va vite enlacer fermement notre fils et doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il se penche en avant pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre plus facilement. Je souris car elle détestait le fait qu'il ait autant grandi en premier lieu. Parfois c'est toujours le cas, comme maintenant.  
- _Ne grandis plus d'accord …_ Murmure-t-elle et il fait un large sourire.  
\- _Je ne peux rien te promettre._ Dit-il en prenant la main de Violet qui vient de le rejoindre.  
- _Prêt ?_ Lui demande-t-elle et il acquiesce. Je rapproche le corps de ma femme auprès du mien et l'embrasse sur la joue.  
\- _On vous voit tous les deux à Thanksgiving ?_ Je souris au petit couple et ils hochent la tête.  
\- _Bien sûr, Mme et Mme Swan-Mills._ Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur Henry avant de l'attirer vers le dortoir.  
- _À bientôt !_ Lance Henry par-dessus son épaule puis s'occupe de transporter les affaires de Violet aussi.

\- _Et voilà, il est parti … Notre garçon._  
- _Oh Gina, s'il te plaît … C'est pour trois mois …_  
\- _Quatre !_ S'exclame-t-elle et je lui rentre dans l'épaule.  
\- _Quatre mois durant lesquels tu vas pouvoir me faire des choses dans toutes les pièces et les positions que tu veux._ Je lui chuchote à l'oreille et elle grogne doucement.  
\- _Ne me tente pas Swan._ Dit-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse et monte lentement dans la voiture. Je m'installe sur le siège conducteur et embrasse tendrement ma femme.  
\- _Mais c'est tout l'intérêt … Ma Reine._  
\- _Roule._ C'est un ordre.

~*~

Alors que nous sommes de retour à la maison, Regina glisse sa main dans la mienne en regardant partout autour, les affaires d'Henry qui traînaient toujours partout ont maintenant disparues.  
- _Hey, ce n'est pas comme s'il était parti._ Je la réconforte quand je me rends compte de son état d'esprit. Elle hoche la tête mais se mordille la lèvre. C'est beaucoup plus difficile pour elle que pour moi. _N'empêche qu'il y aura bien un moment où il déménagera pour vivre sa propre vie. Violet et lui sont ensemble depuis un bon moment déjà._ Je lui souris et elle glousse en écartant quelques larmes.  
- _Je sais … Et je suis heureuse pour lui, mais c'est difficile d'aller de l'avant parfois._ Répond-elle et je la serre contre moi, la laissant se blottir contre mon cou.  
- _Je sais, mais tu as fait un sacré bon boulot Regina. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la Méchante Reine, à moins que tu veuilles l'être._ J'esquisse un petit sourire narquois et lui frotte le dos. _Je n'oublierai jamais notre rencontre dans la Forêt Enchantée._  
- _Ah oui, Princesse Leia …_ Elle rit doucement. _Ne te prends plus jamais pour une princesse Star Wars. Pas de chignons bizarres de chaque côté et tout le reste …_  
- _Ouais, ça n'arrivera plus Raiponse._ Je tire sur ses longs cheveux pour la taquiner et elle émet un son choqué.  
\- _Je ne lui ressemble en rien !_ Dit-elle en semblant offensée.  
\- _Tu la connais ?_ Je demande et Regina glousse.  
\- _Pendant ton année à New York._ Dit-elle et ma bouche prend la forme d'un O en comprenant. _Et je ne préférerais pas être comparée à cette fille plus que banale._ Ma petite brune pose les mains sur ses hanches et je souris de toutes mes dents.  
- _Comment dois-je t'appeler alors ?_  
- _Votre Majesté suffira._ Elle s'approche d'un pas rapide et renvoie ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. Ils atteignent le bas de son dos maintenant et c'est absolument magnifique. J'ai dû la supplier maintes et maintes fois pour qu'elle ne coupe pas ses cheveux depuis qu'ils l'agacent un peu.  
\- _Dans ce cas, très bien, Votre Majesté … Il me semble que nous avions un plan avant de rentrer de New York … Je me rappelle que ça concerne les pièces de cette maison et de nombreuses positions intéressantes._ Dis-je d'un air séducteur et Regina se lèche les lèvres.  
- _Je me souviens vaguement de quelque chose de ce genre oui … Alors, par où commence-t-on Princesse ?_ Demande-t-elle et je sors une paire de dés de ma poche.  
\- _Il y a 12 pièces ici … Et si on leur donnait un numéro et qu'on laissait le destin décider ?_ Je suggère. Elle fait un sourire en coin et me prend les dés des mains avant de les faire rouler sur le sol de l'entrée.  
\- _Sept … C'est le bureau._ Regina fait un large sourire et se dirige vers la porte, elle l'ouvre puis s'appuie contre le bois.

\- _Tu viens ?_ Elle remue les sourcils.  
\- _Quelque chose me dis que ça ne va pas tarder._ Je lui souris et entre dans la pièce, la porte se ferme en claquant derrière moi.


End file.
